


Wala Naman sa Plano

by CHAN61xBAEK04



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAN61xBAEK04/pseuds/CHAN61xBAEK04
Summary: "Ikaw ay anghel na napadpad sa impyerno, ako ang demonyong gagabay sa iyo pabalik sa langit. Habang tayo ay paakyat ako ay napa-ibig sayo."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Wala Naman sa Plano

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt # 50 : JK Labajo's Demonyo inspired AU kung saan si Baekhyun ay gusto lang naman ng pag-aaruga ng magulang na busy palagi sa trabaho simula bata pa siya. Naisip niyang ipakita sa magulang na puro na lang siya bisyo at pinababayaan na ang pag-aaral, pero that's just for show para mapansin siya. Then there he met Chanyeol sa isang bar kung saan madalas tumutugtog ang kaniyang banda. Kilala siya na parang pinagsakluban ng mundo, masungit, at walang may alam kung bakit siya naging ganoon. As time passes by, they get to know each other well, they battle their own demons and grow individually, together. In which they became each other's constant, na naging isa sa mga tulay ng kanilang pag-iibigan. 
> 
> -Sorry na agad sa kinalabasan.

_“Maselang bahaghari sa aking isipan  
Huwag kang mabahala, di kita malilimutan  
Pag lipas ng ulan ay mapapangiti ang araw…”_

“Sigurado ka ba dito sa gagawin natin Gel?”

Tipid na tumango si Baekhyun Nigel Byun. Kinakabahan.

Unang beses niyang tutungtong sa loob ng isang bar.

Hindi man niya gusto ang usok ng sigarilyo, amoy ng alak at ingay ng banda pero kailangan.

“Ang inhaler mo nasa bag lang ha? Gel, kapag hindi mo na kaya uuwi tayo ha?” walang tigil na paalala ni Jongdae. Unlike him, party guy itong si Jongdae wala naman kasi pumipigil dito as long as hindi napapabayaan ang pag-aaral.

And Baekhyun Nigel, well, kulang na lang yata ay pumasok sa kumbento sa sobrang higpit ng magulang, o sabihin na nating sobrang higpit ni Mamita- ang yaya ni Baekhyun. Simula naman kasi pagkabata ay ito na ang nag-aalaga at nagbabantay kay Baekhyun.

Sobrang busy ng mga magulang na sa hapag-kainan na lang sila nagkikita kita, minsan pa nga walang kwentuhan na nagaganap dahil kung busy ang Dad niya sa dyaryo na binabasa nito, busy naman ang Mom niya sa pagtipa sa laptop nito.

May lumabas man na mga salita sa bibig ng mga ito ay iyon ay para tanungin lang kung kumusta na ba ang pag-aaral ni Baekhyun. Take note: Kumusta ang pag-aaral hindi Kumusta si Baekhyun.

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun na sanay na siya dahil ilang taon na ba? 21 years? 

Naaalala pa ni Baekhyun noong 4th year high school siya, nagkaroon lang ng typographical error sa school card niya. Rank 1 siya pero dahil sa pagkakamali na ‘yon naging Rank 2 na siya. His parents were disappointed pero siya? Sobrang saya niya dahil that time na yata ang pinaka matagal na naging pag-uusap nila ng magulang niya, nag-day off pa pareho para lang masamahan si Baekhyun sa school. They even had dinner sa labas after maitama ang mga mali.

But everything went back to normal kinabukasan din non. Sandali lang pala. Isang araw lang pala.

Year 2020, senior na si Baekhyun sa kilalang school at ito siya ngayon with his plan A : Ang magrebelde. Pabayaan ang pag-aaral, gimik at bisyo, well not totally kasi hindi naman niya kayang gawin talaga lahat. For a show lang ba baka hopefully this time, sa maling paraan man mapansin na siya ng mga magulang.

Ayaw pa nga niya sana magpasama kay Jongdae pero bff duties daw tawag don, and wala daw naman mawawala sa kaniya kaya mas gusto pa niyang damayan si Baekhyun kesa ang iwanan ito mag-isa at pabayaan.

“Banda ng Saccharine Crime?”

“Nah. Crimson yan. Regular na ‘yan dati pa. Hindi mo lang siguro natityempuhan.”

“I see” komento ni Jongdae sabay balik ng tingin sa katabi.

Pangatlong beses na nila dito sa bar. Kabado pa rin si Jongdae para sa katabi. Gusto na niyang sawayin, but knowing Baekhyun Nigel kadugtong ng pangalan nito ang salitang ‘determinado’.

Determinadong mapansin ng mga magulang kaya heto sila sa Bar kung saan frequent ang ilang empleyado nila sa kompanya at mga anak ng colleagues ng mga magulang niya. In short, para madaling makarating sa mga magulang niya ang balitang pagba-bar ang iniintindi niya.

“Grabe ang tilian.” Komento ni Baekhyun

“Sinabi mo pa.” ani ni Kyungsoo. Kaibigan ni Jongdae ito na madalas niya nakakasama sa night gimik at ngayong kasama na din nila si Baekhyun syempre naging kaibigan na din nito. “Dinadayo yan dito, lakas makahatak ng lima na ‘yan”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun, hindi naman kasi niya nakikita ang stage. Nakatalikod siya sa parteng yon. Nakikinig lang niya ang pagtugtog ng banda.

*~*~*~*~*

_“Ba't 'di pa sabihin  
Ang hindi mo maamin?  
Ipauubaya na lang ba 'to sa hangin?  
Huwag mong ikatakot  
Ang bulong ng damdamin mo  
Naririto ako't nakikinig sa'ýo”_

“Hindi naman masama ngumiti.”

Umikot lang ang mga mata ni Chanyeol.

“Anong kinalaman non sa pagkanta?”

“Break up song ba ‘yong kanta, Se?” balik na tanong ni Kai, pero kunwari ay sa ibang ka-banda hindi sa masungit nilang Kuys.

“Lovesong ‘yon ayun sa UDD” pang-asar ni Sehun.

“Ikaw pa rin ba kakanta next set? Palit muna kayo ni Min? ‘Ikaw Lamang ng Silent Sanctuary’ ang susunod” sabi ni Jun, siya rin nagbukas ng usapan kanina.

May mga comment kasi sa page nila na ‘hindi man lang ngumingiti vocalist’ , ‘lovesong ba kanta? Di yata ramdam nung kumakanta’ at iba pa.

Actually, sanay naman sila sa mga ganoong comment, ang kaso lang simula ng malipat sila dito sa kabilang bar ang dami na naka-puna. Siguro dahil mas maraming kabataan, mas sikat ang bar, at this time may stage talaga sila. Sa dati kasi parang pang background music lang sila.

Isa pa Chanyeol’s the drummer din kasi, pero pumasok si Min right after nitong grumaduate. Gusto nito mag drums at ang bakante nila that time ay bassist. Lahat sila nagvo-vocals actually pero mas madalas na ngayon si Chanyeol since ito pinakamadaling pumick up sa kanila ng lyrics saka kahit naman anong instrument ipahawak mo dito kaya nito. Kaya nga kahit may kulang sa banda nila natutuloy pa rin ang gig.

Sikat sila sa pag-cover ng OPM Songs pero itong kaibigan nilang mukhang pinagsakluban ng langit at lupa dahil hindi marunong ngumiti ay parang sa Emo Bands yata dapat kabilang at hindi sa kanilang mga Pilyo romantiko.

Chanyeol Ximon Park o kilala bilang Mon, hindi mo mababayaran ang ngiti, hindi dahil sa mahal kung hindi dahil hindi naman available. Puro black o dark ang laging suot parang ang aura lang nito. Laging gusot ang noo at hindi mo na babalakin pa na lumapit dito.

“Wala silang pakialam, wala akong pakialam dahil buhay ko ‘to in the first place” ang laging sinasagot ni Chanyeol kapag may nakakapansin ng pagsusungit nito.

Well, except sa apat na kaibigan slash kabanda, nandon naman kasi sila noong nangyari ang lahat (Si Min nalaman na lang sa kwento, yong tatlo lang talaga tropa ni Chanyeol noong una). Witness sila kung paanong gumuho ang mundo ni Chanyeol noong iwan sila ng Nanay niya, dahil eventually may ibang babae pala Tatay nila at guess what? Iniwan din sila ng Tatay nila months after at guess what ulit? Sa kanila pa hinabilin ang tatlong anak nito sa babae niya.

Teenager na sila non ng Ate Yoora niya, kaya naman na nila mabuhay independently pero kargo na nila ngayon ang tatlong maliliit na kapatid sa ama, puro elementary pa.

Mabuti na lang din at to the rescue ang MommyLa nila, Kapatid ng original Lola nila na tumandang dalaga na.

Kasalukuyang CPA na ang Ate niya, at siya, graduating na at hopefully, magkaroon ng permanenteng trabaho soon. Pero sa ngayon, ang pagbabanda na lang muna ang ipinangtutulong sa gastusing bahay. Naiwan naman kasi sa kanila ang bahay at lupa ng magulang nila kaya minus na rin sa gastos.

Nakaangat na sila, nakaahon na sa madilim na nakaraan maging si Chanyeol pero ayaw na niyang maging masaya dahil baka bukas mabawi.

Tandang tanda pa niya na ang birthday celebration niya noon na sobrang saya, at kinabukasan lang naman non nakita niyang lumabas ang Nanay niya sa gate ng bahay nila, may isang maleta at hindi na nagpakabalik-balik pa.

Wala namang dahilan para ngumiti. Kapag masaya, eh di masaya. Ganoon na lang siguro.

“C.R lang ako”

Katatapos lang ng 1st set ng banda as usual wild na agad ang mga tao sa bar kahit hindi pa lumalalim ang gabi.

Mood setter nga daw ang banda nila. Kaya kahit anong schedule ang gusto nila pilit silang sinisingit ng may-ari ng bar.

Mabuti na lang graduating na si Chanyeol. Ilang requirements na lang kaya maluwag na rin ang schedule niya para sumama sa mga gig.

Kasalukuyang gumamagamit ng banyo sa kwarto nila si Min at nakapila na din sina Sehun at Kai, parehas galing sa klase at humabol lang sa unang set.

Hindi na rin mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang tawag ng kalikasan kaya't sa loob na ng bar siya nagtungo.

Medyo may katagalan ang paglalakad niya don dahil na din sa mga humaharang na makukulit na fans, mukhang mga bagong salta sa bar dahil hindi yata nila alam na hindi naman sya basta basta nagpapakuha ng picture o nakikipag-usap man lang. Mabuti na lang at napansin ng mga ito ang kunot ng noo niya kaya dahan dahang nagsipag atrasan ang mga ito.

Palabas na si Chanyeol ng banyo ng nabangga siya ng may kaliitang lalaki na may dala pang san mig light apple flavour. Nainis si Chanyeol halata namang ganito ang diskarte ng mga tao sa bar, kunwari’y mababangga, kunwari’y lasing, lalandiin siya matapos humingi ng sorr-

“Sorry.” Mahinang sabi ng nakabangga sa kaniya, nakatungo habang naglalakad diretso sa sink.

Sobrang lasing siguro kaya hindi na rin siya nakilala. That’s a first tho.

Pagdating niya sa private room nila sa bar ay busy sa kani-kanilang cellphone ang mga ka-banda, except for Jun na laptop ang hawak. Mukhang sumasagot ito sa emails dahil sa kanilang lima ito at si Min ay parehong empleyado na ng isang kilalang kompanya.

Naisipan niyang ganoon na rin ang gawin ang kaso’y wala siyang nakapang cellphone sa bulsa kaya dali dali siyang nagbalik sa c.r. Wala namang kung anong laman ‘yon dahil may personal pa siyang cellphone maliban doon ‘yon nga lang, andon ang mga lyrics ng mga kantang hindi pa niya nabubuo. Basta lang may biglang pumasok sa isip ay nilalagay na sa notes.

Saktong pagbukas niya ng pinto ay tumingin sa kaniya ang tatlong nasa loob, nakapalibot ang tatlong lalaki sa kung sino mang nasa gitna nila. Hindi makita ni Chanyeol kung sino, pero naalarma siya ng nakita niya ang ngayo’y wala ng laman na bote ng sanmig na tila pinanghaharang sa kung ano mang balak gawin ng tatlo.

Nakakailang hakbang lang si Chanyeol ay tumaas na agad ang mga kamay ng mga ito, tila sumusuko.

“Kasama yan sa banda kanina baka ma-ban tayo dito sa bar” Nakinig pa niyang bulong ng isa sa mga ito.

Sa lalong paglapit ni Chanyeol ay tila ba pasong pasong ang mga ito dahil umiiwas sa kaniya, kaya ginamit na rin niya ang pagkakataon para mahawakan at higitin ang lalaking pinagkukumpulan nila kanina lamang.

“Ay’s ka lang?” tanong ni Chanyeol dito habang nasa may hallway sila, doon kasi ang daan pabalik sa loob ng bar.

Tumango ang lalaki, yakap yakap ang bote ng sanmig at may kalakasan ang paghabol ng hininga.

“Sure?” tanong ulit ni Chanyeol.

This time, tumingala ang lalaki at tiningnan si Chanyeol bago tumango ulit. Hindi nagtagal ay pinapaypayan na nito ang sarili.

Ayaw naman ni Chanyeol na iwanan ito dahil bukod sa baka maabutan na naman ito ng tatlong lalaki ay baka kung ano rin ang mangyari dito dahil namumutla na.

Nakita niya ang isa pang daan na papunta sa fire exit.

Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang balikat nito at marahang tinutulak palakad papunta doon kung saan may maliit na balcony.

Inamin din ni Chanyeol sa sarili niya na nagulat siya sa pinaggagagawa niya ngayon.

Paglabas naman nila ay malakas na hangin na ang sumalubong sa kanila.

Mga ilang minuto saka pa lamang ito nagsalita.

“Salamat” maliit ang boses. “Sa pagligtas kanina at saka dito”

Tumango si Chanyeol bago naglakad papunta sa may pinto para sana bumalik na sa loob nang biglang may tumunog. Pamilyar na ringtone. At doon din naalala ni Chanyeol kung bakit nga pala siya bumalik ng c.r.

Nagpanic ulit si Baekhyun habang kinukuha sa bulsa ang cellphone na nakuha kanina sa c.r.

“H-Hindi ko kinuha to.! Ano..Ano..” paliwanag agad ni Baekhyun nang humarap si Chanyeol na nakakunot ang noo. “Kinuha ko—I mean nakuha- kasi-ano-“

Tuluyan na humarap si Chanyeol sa lalaki na tinulungan niya para hawakan muli ang magkabilang balikat nito.

“Hey, relax”

Muling tumingin si Baekhyun sa lalaki’

“Nakita ko kasi sa toilet kanina, alam ko ikaw lang tao noon bago ako pumasok. A-Ano..ihahabol ko sana kaso dumating bigla ‘yong tatlo at ako pa yata napiling pagtripan.” Sabay yuko ulit.

Muling tumunog ang cellphone na hawak ni Baekhyun, sa pero imbes na text ay tawag naman ngayon. Gamit ang dalawang kamay ay iniaabot ito ni Baekhyun

Pero sa halip na kunin ni Chanyeol ang cellphone na inaabot sa kaniya ng kaharap ay mas pinili niya na pindutin ang green button sa screen sabay loud speaker.

“Mon? Hoy Ximon! 2nd set na. Asan ka?” sabi sa kabilang linya.

“Dito lang sa likod, pabalik na. Ge.” Sabay swipe sa red button habang nakatingin pa rin sa may hawak ng cellphone niya.

Agad agad na napatingin si Baekhyun ng marinig ang pag-angat ulit ng pinto ng fire exit.

“H-Hoy.. yong phone mo.”

“It’s Ximon. Chanyeol Ximon Park hindi hoy.” Mapaglarong ngiti ang sumilay sa labi ni Chanyeol. “Sayo muna. Callback mo ‘yong tumawag kung may mangyari man.”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at nagpalit palit lang ang tingin between sa device na hawak at sa lalaking nasa may pinto.

“Oi.” Pagtawag ni Chanyeol

Napakagat labi si Baekhyun.

“It’s Baekhyun Nigel Byun hindi oi” paggaya ni Baekhyun.

Mas maliwanag pa sa buwan yong naging ngitian ng dalawa.

Bago pa tuluyang pumasok si Chanyeol ay nagbilin pa ito na bumalik agad sa loob kapag maayos na ang pakiramdam nito.

Gustong tanungin ni Chanyeol kung anong nangyayari sa sarili niya. Dahan dahan niyang hinawakan ang labi, ngumiti ba talaga siya? O pakiramdam niya lang ‘yon?

Madilim na ang buong kabahayan, didiretso na si Baekhyun sa kusina sana nang biglang bumukas ang lahat ng ilaw sa sala.

“Parang late naman yata masyado itong org. meeting niyo Baekhyun Nigel?”

Nagulat siya. Himala at nandito ang mga magulang.

Pero bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun ay lumapit na sa kaniya ang ama.

“Tinawagan ni Mommy mo si Luhan, sa isang linggo pa daw meeting niyo?”

“I-“

“Nagsisinungaling ka na ngayon hijo?” Tanong ng Mommy nito. “Saan ka ba galing?”

Sasabihin naman ni Baekhyun ang totoo, na galing siya sa bar na hindi naman talaga totoo na galing siya sa meeting ng org mates niya.

“Mom-“

Kasabay ng pagbukas ng bibig niya ay ang pagtaas ng kamay ng Mommy niya dahil tumunog ang cellphone nito.

“Hon, quick emergency meeting daw requested by the BOD. We’ll talk later Baekhyun”

Wala ng ibang narinig na salita si Baekhyun kung hindi ang nagmamadaling mga paa ng mga magulang paakyat sa private office nila sa ikalawang palapag ng bahay.

Nangingiti si Baekhyun. Nagsisimula na ba umepekto ang plano niya?

Ngayon na lang ulit siya sinalubong ng magulang pagkauwi niya ng bahay. At in fairness alam pala nito ang tungkol sa meeting niya?

Naupo siya sa sofa para hintayin ang magulang. Hindi niya papalampasin ito kahit alam niyang papagalitan siya at least ngayong gabi mag-uusap sila.

Nakakamiss kaya ‘yon.

Kinapa ni Baekhyun ang bulsa para kunin ang cellphone. Ibabalita niya ito kay Jongdae.

Nanlaki ang mata niya ng makita ang hawak. Hindi pala niya naibalik ang cellphone ni Chanyeol.

“Nakakahiya. Hala.” Sambit ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

Bakit naman kasi nawala sa isip niya.

Kinalikot ni Baekhyun ang naturang gadget. Iniisip niya kung tatawagan ba niya ‘yong tumawag kanina kaso inaabot siya ng hiya.

Magsasadya na lang siguro siya sa bar para ibalik ‘yon.

Sa kahihintay ni Baekhyun sa magulang, napaglaruan na niya ang cellphone ni Chanyeol.

Na-save na rin niya ang number nito sa sarili niyang phone, he organized the apps na din. Nakita din niya na maraming notes pero mga phrases lang laman. Pinasahan pa ni Baekhyun ng ibang mga apps na alam niyang makakatulong, like yong ibang magandang paglagyan ng notes at relaxing game na Penguin Isle. He even change the wallpaper from a black background to a beautiful landscape na may sunrise.

Nagising na lang si Baekhyun sa amoy ng sinanggag na niluluto ni Mamita.

“Morning ‘nak” bati ni Mamita “Bakit diyan ka naman natulog kagabi sa sofa? Buti hindi napansin nina Daddy mo at maagap umalis.”

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. What to expect pa ba? Hindi na nga siya binalikan para kausapin kagabi hindi pa napansin na doon siya nakatulog. Samantalang lahat ng bababa sa staircase mapapansin ang sinumang naka-upo sa sala. Tsk. Well, aasa pa ba siya?

“Morning Mamita.” Sagot na lang ni Baekhyun sa matanda “sabay na po tayo mag-breakfast.”

*~*~*~*~*

_“Akin ka na_

_Ikaw kasi 'yong tipong minimithi,  
Yung sabi nilang di ka magsisisi  
Kaya'y tanging hiling ko ay makatabi  
Ka't maging dahilan ng yong mga ngiti_

_Gustong gusto kita”_

”

Nanlaki bigla ang mata nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae pagkakita nila kay Baekhyun na tinaas ang cellphone sa kaliwang kamay at gamit ang kanang kamay ay tinuro ito matapos makuha ang atensyon ng kasalukuyang kumakanta sa stage.

“Hoy Gel!” tapik ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. “Ano ‘yon? Hinihingi mo number?”

“Sira! Naiwan niya ‘yong phone last week sa’kin. ‘Di ba ‘yong sinabi ko sayo na tumulong sa’kin?”

“Hindi mo naman nasabi na member pala ng Crimson nyeta ka.”

“Naku Gel, buti walang masyadong nakapansin deliks ka sa mga fans.” Biro ni Kyungsoo. “Pero infairness tumingin ‘yong lima, haba ng hair…”

“kaso may hika” sunod na biro ni Jongdae.

“Bwisit kayo..” natatawang tinampal ni Baekhyun ang mga kaibigan.

“Bakit nga pala ngayon lang ulit kayo bumalik?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Busy kasi sa school Kyung.”

“Ito naman kasi si Gel, kunyari pa yan na nagrerebelde hindi naman talaga kaya.”

Ganoon kasi plano niya, cutting classes, pababayaan nya pag-aaral atbp. pero hindi pala niya kaya ‘yong biglaan. Siguro ‘yong hindi pag-attend sa mga meetings, ‘yong hindi pagpasa sa mga requirements sa minor subjects ganoon na lang muna.

Paunit-unti muna.

“Pero tuloy pa rin ang plano? Ingat ka lang Gel. Pero don’t worry andito naman kami ni Dae.” Sabay ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kaniya, maaasahan talaga itong pinakilala sa kaniya ni Jongdae.

Si Kyungsoo pa nga nakaisip mag-wisik si Baekhyun ng alak sa damit niya para mag-amoy alak since hindi naman nila mapainom si Baekhyun. Nagtatawa pa nga sila last week kasi san mig light ang kinuha ni Baekhyun para gawing pabango samantalang bukod sa light drinks lang ‘yon ay wala naman masyadong amoy.

Aliw na aliw si Baekhyun sa dalawang kaibigan lalo na pagdating sa asaran ayan tuloy nalimutan niya ang tungkol sa ibabalik na cellphone.

Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang may umupo sa mga tabi nila.

Limang lalaki ‘yong nagsipag singitan sa mga kinauupuan nila o sabihin na nating ‘yong limang miyembro ng Crimson Band ang naki-table sa kanila.

“Tol, dalawang bucket.” Sigaw noong bassist ng banda na medyo moreno sa waiter na dumaan.

“Hinay ha? May next set pa.” Paalala nung keyboardist nila na kapag ngumingiti ay abot hanggang mata.

“Basta mam’ya ha, ako mag-solo sa gitara pag Tuliro na ng Sponge Cola.” Agaw pansin naman ng isa pang gitarista na matangkad.

“Hoy!” Pumalakpak ‘yong drummer na ayon kay Jongdae last week ay mukhang sexy na pusa. “Kaunting hiya, guys?”

Sabay-sabay naman napatigil at napatingin ang mga miyembro ng banda sa mga nasa pagitan nila na kala mo’y mga batang nahuli dahil curfew na. Walang nagsasalita sa tatlo at mga nakaawang pa ang mga bibig.

Samantalang si Chanyeol naman walang ekspresyon ang mukha na nakatitig lang kay Baekhyun.

/Cute/

Kung bakit naman kasi nauna pa si Sehun na tumabi dito pero ayos na rin naman pala kasi kung siya ‘yong katabi hindi niya ito mapapagmasdan.

Nakita kasi ng mga kabanda ni Chanyeol ang ginawa ni Baekhyun kanina akala naman ng mga ito ay fan, minsan lang daw may maglakas ng loob ng ganoon. Ang akala ng apat magpapa-picture kasi tinaas ang cellphone kaya heto sila at sa halip na nasa private room nila sa likod ay mga nagsipuntahan sa pwesto nina Baekhyun. Iinom daw sila tonight kasi Friday naman.

Hindi na nga napigilan pa ni Chanyeol.

“Sorry, Sorry.” Nahihiyang nag-bow pa ang katabi ni Chanyeol. “Ako si Jun, ‘yong nasa keyboard kanina”

“Kai, bassist” sabay lahad ng kamay nito kay Kyungsoo na katabi niya. “Hi.”

“Kyungsoo”

“Min the drummer.”

Napabaling naman si Jongdae sa katabi pero saglit lang dahil na-star struck pa rin siya.

“Jongdae Kim.”

“Baekhyun.”

“Sehun Dale Oh, lead guitarist, bunso at pinaka-pogi sa Crimson Band.” Kasabay ng ngiti niya ay ang paglahad din ng kamay sa harap ni Baekhyun. “Let’s take a picture na?”

Hinihingi nito ang _cellphone_ ni Baekhyun.

Napakunot ang noo ni Baekhyun pero kinuha na rin niya ang phone na nasa katabi lang niya.

Sinundan na lang ng tingin ni Sehun nang lumampas sa palad niya ang cellphone na hawak ni Baekhyun at inaabot nito kay Chanyeol.

“Ohh.. so you want him to take the picture? Sige mahirap naman talaga pag selfie.”

Akmang aakbayan pa ni Sehun ang katabi at magre-ready na sa picture ng katukin ni Chanyeol ang ulo nito gamit ang cellphone na nasa kamay na niya ngayon.

“Tigilan mo nga, akin ‘to Gago.”

“Anong- Panong-“ Hindi lang si Sehun ang naguguluhan kung hindi pati ang iba pa nilang kabanda. “Saka hoy! Hindi ka pa nga nagpapakilala sa kanila.”

“Chanyeol Ximon Park!” sabay sabay pa ang tatlong magkakaibigan na tinabihan ng Crimson Band.

Naulanan tuloy ng pang-aasar si Sehun dahil ayon kay Jun ay mas sikat talaga si Chanyeol, ang gitarista at bokalista nila.

“Ano..naiwan niya kasi ‘yong phone niya, hindi ko naman naibalik agad. Sorry.”

Simpleng nod lang naman ang sinagot ni Chanyeol. Mabuti na lang hindi na nag-usyoso ang mga kabanda.

“Paupo lang kami habang break time ha?” Magalang na paalam ni Min.

At parang tutang aabutan ng treats mamaya si Jongdae na tangong tango dito.

Dumating ang order na dalawang bucket, inalok ang tatlong magkakaibigan at nagkanila-kanilang tagay sila.

Inabutan pa ni Kai ng red horse si Baekhyun pero nilagay lang ng huli sa mesa. Nakikinig lang siya ng kwentuhan, nakikisali na rin sina Jongdae at Kyunsoo sa biruan.

Hanggang sa napansin na nga ni Sehun na walang bawas ang bote sa harap ni Baekhyun.

“Libre naman ‘to ayaw mo ba?” sabay taas nito ng bote para ipahawak sa katabi.

“Akin na lang, sorry hindi kasi nainom friend namin.” At inabot ni Kyungsoo ang bote.

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa ngayon ay nakayukong si Baekhyun. Nahihiya kasi ang tanda na niya pero hindi pa rin siya umiinom.

“Sayang bayad nyo sa pagpunta dito sa Bar.” Komento ni Min habang dumudukot sa likod ng bulsa ng pakete ng sigarilyo. Hinagis nito sa gitna ng lamesa ang pakete matapos kumuha ng isa alam niya kasing kukuha din ang apat. Siya naman kasi ang laging may bitbit. Samantalang kay Chanyeol naman ang kapartner nito. “Mon, lighter”

“Teka teka sandali.” Nabigla si Jongdae kaya napalakas. “Mag yosi ba kayo?”

“Yup. Kuha ka na lang dito oh.” Alok ni Jun na kumuha na rin.

Tiningnan ni Jongdae ang kaibigan na nasa tapat. “Ano.. hindi ba pwedeng sa labas?”

“No. Sige lang. Ako na lang lalabas, ano.. kukuha na lang pala ako ng drink ko. Okay lang Dae.” Tumayo na rin si Baekhyun kasi nakakahiya kung sila pa ang mag-adjust para sa hika niya.

“Hindi ko pala dala lighter, naiwan ko yata sa may case ng gitara sa likod.” Sabi ni Chanyeol na abala sa pagtipa sa phone niya habang nakakunot ang noo. Pero ang totoo, hawak na niya kanina pa ang lighter. That moment na nakita niya si Min na may kinukuha sa back pocket kinakapa na din niya sa bulsa niya ang lighter, pero ng makinig niya na may asthma si Baekhyun pasimple na niya itong binalik sa bulsa.

Nagpaalam pa rin si Baekhyun dahil na rin sa nauuhaw na siya pero mas naunang naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa kabilang direksyon, sa C.R siguro samantalang si Baekhyun ay sa may bar counter.

“Ingat Gel.” Sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa papalayong kaibigan.

“Gel?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kai. “Hindi ba Baekhyun?”

“Baekhyun Nigel. Gel from Nigel”

“Pero /minsan/ Gel from Angel din.” Segunda ni Jongdae.

“Nice. Para palang si Chanyeol.” Nagpapalakpak na si Sehun sa tuwa.

Napatingin tuloy ang lahat ng nasa mesa.

“Mon from Ximon pero /madalas/ Mon from Demon.”

Mabuti na lang at wala si Chanyeol dahil hindi matigil ang pagtawa ni Sehun. Feeling niya talaga ang benta ng joke niya ngayong gabi.

Pinatapos muna ni Baekhyun na umorder lahat ng nasa counter, ayaw niya kasing makipagsabayan at tila ba mga nagmamadali itong mga ito.

“Ice Tea.”

“Coke Zero”

Napalingon si Baekhyun sa likod niya, mas malakas pa ang naging pag-order nito kesa sa kaniya kaya isang Coke Zero in Can ang nilapag ng bartender sa harap niya.

Si Chanyeol na ang nagkusang kumuha sa may gilid ng counter ng baso na may lamang yelo. Nagkukusa na ito at alam naman ng bartender.

Binuksan niya ang coke in can at sinalin sa baso bago inabot kay Baekhyun.

“Hindi masarap ice tea dito.” Mahina niyang sabi habang umuupo sa isang high stool.

Lihim na napatawa si Baekhyun akala niya siya lang ‘yong hindi nasarapan pero hindi naman pala talaga masarap.

“Akala ko nasa comfort room ka?” tanong ni Baekhyun at umupo na rin sa tabi nito.

“Hinahanap ko kasi ‘yong gumalaw sa phone ko.” Tinaasan niya ng kilay ang katabi.

“Hala, ano lang, wala kasi- hindi ano.”

“Chill. Hahahaha. Ay’s lang.”

Kumuha na din si Chanyeol ng inumin niya, hard drink siguro hindi kasi gusto ni Baekhyun ang kulay at wala namang label ang bote.

“Sorry din hindi ko nabalik agad. Busy kasi sa Uni.”

“Kaya pala hindi kita nakikita last week. Anong school mo?”

“USTE”

Agad napabaling si Chanyeol.

“Talaga ba? Course?”

“Psychology.”

“Ah malayo kaya siguro hindi kita nakikita.”

“What? Uste ka rin?”

Ang lawak lang ng ngiti ni Baekhyun.

“Arki ba? Med.? O Engineering?”

“Business Management lang.?

“Hoy. Anong lang? ‘Yan nga gusto nina Dad na i-take ko.” Malungkot na sabi ni Baekhyun.

Hinarap ni Chanyeol ang katabi at inikot ang stool nito gamit ang paa niya para makaharap din niya si Baekhyun.

Tiningnan niya ang suot na relo. “May 15 minutes pa kami.”

At doon na nga nag-kwento si Baekhyun Nigel ngunit bago pa man umabot ang kwento niya sa binabalak na pagrerebelde ay nag-message na kay Chanyeol sina Jun.

“Balik ka na don.” Turo ni Chanyeol sa direksyon ng table ng mga kaibigan.

Tumayo si Baekhyun at sinundan ni Chanyeol.

“Teka, you owe me pa pala dahil sa ginawa mo sa phone ko.”

“Ako na lang magbabayad ng drinks mo!” nag-aalalang sagot agad ni Baekhyun, seryoso kasi nitong kasabay niya maglakad.

“Sira. Libre kami dito. Lagay mo nalang number mo dito? Hindi pa tapos kwento mo eh.”

Kukunin na sana ni Baekhyun ang cellphone nito pero dumating sina Kai at bigla na lang hinigit ang kaibigan.

“Kita namin yooon.” Hindi pa man tuluyang nakakaupo si Baekhyun ay inasar na agad ng dalawang kaibigan.

“Baekhyun Nigel Byun ha.”

Hindi mo iisiping NBSB itong si Baekhyun pero kung makikita mo kung pano nito kagatin ang ibabang labi mabubuking mo na agad.

“Crush mo noh?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Saglit na sumulyap si Baekhyun sa stage, kagat labi bago unti-unting tumango sa mga kaibigan. Nasa kaniya na naman phone number ni Chanyeol kaya no worries na hindi niya naibigay ang kaniya. Siya na bahala.

*~*~*~*~*

_“Pag-ibig nga ang susi  
Nararapat lang ibahagi_

_Gumaganda ang paligid  
Kung bawat tao ay puno ng pag-ibig  
Napapawi ang pighati  
Masilayan lang ang iyong ngiti”_

Minsan pumapasok sa isip ni Sehun kung paano nasu-survive ng mga kuys niya ang hirap ng adult life, gusto niya na magpa-reset ng buhay at bumalik sa pagkabata na kung saan ang problema lang niya ay kung paano kumbinsihin ang Mama niya na makapag-almusal siya sa harap ng tv dahil manonood siya ng Untalkative Bunny.

Nakakahanga ang mga taong pilit na lumalaban sa hamon ng adult life, lalo na itong si Chanyeol Ximon Park ng Crimson Band.

May band practice sila ngayon, sa garahe nina Kai, graduating at may requirements pa, may part-time job pa ito bilang delivery boy, may inaalagan at binabantayan na mga kapatid pero bakit nagagawa pa rin nitong makipag-rakrakan habang tila mapupunit na ang labi sa pag-ngiti.

“Hindi naman ako namamalikmata no?” tanong ni Kai habang tumatabi kay Sehun.

Tumango si Sehun habang hindi inaalis ang mata kay Chanyeol.

Ang tatlo lang kasi nina Chanyeol, Jun at Min ang kasalukuyang nagpa-practice, humingi ng break ang dalawa habang sinasabayan ng pagre-review para sa long quiz daw nila, saka nila napansin na parang may iba sa lead guitarist slash vocalist nila.

“Putcha, anong meron?” naguguluhan na din si Sehun tuluyan na nitong hinarap ang kaibigan.

Natigilan din si Kai at saglit na nag-isip.

“Si Guardian Angel!” sabay pa ang dalawa, sila din kasi ang gumawa ng code name na ito.

Hindi tuloy napansin ng dalawa na tumigil na rin ang mga kabanda.

“Aral hindi tsismis.” Parinig ni Min.

“Grabe, nag-aaral naman kami.” Sagot ni Kai at umayos ng upo.

Tumabi din sa kanila sa sofa si Jun, naiwan na lang si Chanyeol na nakatayo at inaayos ang gitara.

“Sinong may yosi?” tanong ni Jun pero puro iling ang sagot ng mga katabi. “Mon, yosi?”

Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang bagpack niya na nakapatong sa side table.

Nakangiting tinungo ni Jun ang bag, si Chanyeol talaga ang saviour ng tropa. ‘Pag walang yosi si Min, si Chanyeol panigurado meron sa bag.

“Walang bawas? Aba himala.” Sabi ni Min ng makita na binubuksan palang ni Jun ang isang pakete.

Hapon na kasi at mga ganitong oras dapat mahigit kalahati na dapat ang bawas sa laman ng sigarilyo ni Chanyeol.

Lumapit si Chanyeol at inalok din nila ng yosi, pero kung gulat ang lahat kanina mas nagulat ang lahat ng parang wala lang na nilagay nito sa bag ulit ang pakete.

Ni hindi nga kumuha ng para sa kaniya.

Nagkatinginan ang apat pero hindi pansin ‘yon ni Chanyeol dahil ang focus nito nasa cellphone.

Sinusundan lang ng tingin ng apat si Chanyeol, maya maya pa ay nagpakawala ito ng malakas ng tawa habang nakasandal sa isang haligi.

Maya maya ay napansin niya na may mga matang nakatingin sa kaniya. Hindi niya inalis ang ngiti pero kinumpas niya ang kanang kamay para iparating na ‘wag na siya pansinin dahil wala lang naman ‘yon.

Pero hindi kay Sehun.

“Shaaaarrree.”

“May nag-joke lang kasi..” simula ni Chanyeol. “Pumunta daw silang magkakaibigan sa bar, sabi daw ng bouncer below 18 are not allowed so umuwi na lang daw sila kasi anim lang silang magbabarkada kulang pa daw sila ng dose ”

“Psshh.”

“Corny”

Kulang nalang sabay sabay na umikot ang mata ng apat.

“’Yun tinawanan mo?” tanong ni Kai.

*~*~*~*~*

_“Pinagbibigyan mo lamang ba ako ngayon?  
Nasa gilid ko amoy ko ang iyong pabango  
Ano tong dagang gumagapang sa aking dibidb?  
Habang tinititigan ka kunwari nakikinig”_

“Bakit ang daming pagkain?”

“Dadating si Kyungsoo...”

“Oh? Eh tatlo lang naman tayo? Hindi natin kaya ‘to.” Ani ni Beekhyun habang pinagmamasdan ang mga nakahain sa mesa.

“Patapusin mo kasi muna ako Nigel ha?..”

Pero bago pa nga makapag-salita si Jongdae ay nakining na nila ang pagbukas ng pinto at pagpasok hindi lang ni Kyunsoo pati ng iba pang mga tao.

Agad na napatingin si Baekhyun kay Jongdae para kunpirmahin na tama nga ang nakikita niya.

“Helllooo! Buti nakarating kayo..”

Tamang dedma lang si Jongdae, at itong si Kyungsoo parang may ibig sabihin din ang mga ngiti noong niyakap si Baekhyun.

“Sakto nga lang message mo, pauwi na rin kami galing gig.” Sabi ni Min.

“Oo nga, kailangang kailangan namin ng pagkain pambawi sa puyat.” Sunod ni Sehun sabay salampak sa carpeted floor ng sala nina Jongdae.

Ayon sa mensahe ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun kagabi, mag early dinner daw sila sa bahay nito bilang celebration dahil tapos na rin sa wakas ang midterm. Baekhyun suggested pa na akitin din si Kyungsoo and Jongdae replied na ‘super nice idea’ daw not knowing na dahil sa idea na ‘yon naisipan din nito akitin ang Crimson Band.

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun sa mga bagong dating maliban sa isa na hindi niya matingnan sa mata. Ramdam niya na nakatingin ito sa kaniya pero awkward naman kasi ‘yong kagabi lang ay kabatuhan mo ng joke tapos ngayon ito na sa harap mo.

“Upo muna kayo, papahanda ko na ang foods.” Sa dining kasi talaga nila balak kumain pero mukhang tamad na tamad na tumayo ang banda sa sofa kaya doon na lang sinabi ni Jongdae na ihain ang pagkain since malaki din naman ang table nila doon.

Sa sobrang dami ng pinahanda ni Jongdae walang masyadong kwentuhan habang ini-inhale ng walo ang mga pagkain.

At para nga daw masulit ang pagkabusog, nag-request pa si Jun ng panulak. Hindi tubig kung hindi alak. Mabuti na lang at may stock si Jongdae.

“Konti lang ha, magdrive pa kayo pauwi.” Paalala ni Kyungsoo.

Pinatay ni Jongdae ang ilaw habang nakatitig ang lahat sa tv at may kaniya kaniyang bote sa kamay maliban kay Baekhyun na coke zero ang hawak at kay Chanyeol na may kukunin lang daw saglit sa sasakyan.

Pagbalik ni Chanyeol, nakaupo na si Kai sa dating pwesto ni Chanyeol sa single sofa kaya no choice kung hindi ang tumabi sa kanan ni Baekhyun na nasa malaking sofa sa gitna.

Kahit tutok sa pinapanood si Baekhyun ramdam niya ang pag-upo ng katabi niya, akala niya si Kai pa rin kaya nilingon niya ito pero nabigla siya ng makita na si Chanyeol ito at nakatingin din sa kaniya.

“Hi.”

Kahit tanging tv lang ang nagsisilbing liwanag, kita pa rin ni Baekhyun ang pag-ngiti nito pagkatapos magsalita.

“Hi.” Baekhyun mouthed at inabot kay Chanyeol ang lata ng coke, mabuti na lang at hindi pa niya naiinuman.

Kinuha ni Chanyeol at ininom, wala siyang balak magpakalasing ngayon dahil bukod sa pagod ay siya ang magda-drive ngayon ng kotse ni Min.

Baekhyun reached for another can sa lamesa at bago pa man niya mabuksan ay marahan na itong nakuha ni Chanyeol sa mga kamay niya.

Ito na mismo ang nagbukas at saka binalik sa kaniya.

“Thanks”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol, umayos ng upo at tinukod ang siko sa arm rest ng sofa, nilagay ang ulo sa ibabaw ng palad at nanood na din. Pero hindi niya maiwasan ang lumingon sa katabi niya na tila ba naiilang.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa bulsa at nagpadala ng mensahe kay Baekhyun.

[ _Relax. Alam mo ba laging sinasabi ng mga astronaut kapag nakikipag-cool off? Kailangan daw nila ng space_ ]

Mabuti na lang at napigilan ni Baekhyun ang pagtawa bago tiningnan si Chanyeol ng masama. Mga tipo kasi nitong jokes, mga corny pero deep inside natatawa si Baekhyun pero syempre hindi niya aaminin yon kay Chanyeol.

Nag-reply si Baekhyun.

[ _Nag-away si 19 at 20, sino nanalo? 21_ ]

Dahil nga seryoso sa mystery case na pinapanood ang mga kasama, pinagtakpan din ni Chanyeol ang pagtawa sa pamamagitan ng pag-inom ng coke. Mga joke ni Baekhyun, simple pero nakakatawa at syempre hindi niya sasabihin ‘yon kay Baekhyun dahil baka akalain nito mabenta.

Hanggang sa napansin ni Chanyeol na lumapat na ang likod ni Baekhyun sa sandalan ng sofa. Gusto niyang i-pat ang sarili niya for a job well done. At least ngayon relax na ito.

Dahan dahang umusod sa kaliwa si Chanyeol, pinadaos-os ang katawan para maging ka-level ng ulo niya ang balikat ni Baekhyun.

Sasandal lang naman talaga siya pero para siyang hinihele ng bawat pagtaas at pagbaba ng balikat ni Baekhyun kasabay ng paghinga nito.

Hindi niya namalayan napapikit na siya.

Mga ilang minuto ang nakalipas ay biglang nag-commercial break ang pinapanood nila, at dahil nasilaw ang mga nanonood sa biglaang pag-flash ng commercial ay iniwas nila ang paningin sa television dahilan para mahagip ng kanilang mata sina Baekhyun at Chanyeol.

Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa lahat ng nakatingin sa kaniya, kung sana mulat lang si Chanyeol para nakaalis na ito sa balikat niya at para hindi lang siya ang sumasalo ng kahihiyaan ngayon.

Mabuti na lang at bumalik agad ang pinapanood nila kaya naputol na ang tingin ng mga ito sa kaniya.

“Hayaan mo na muna, Nigel. Apat na oras yan nag-drive.” Mahinang sambit ni Jun na nasa kanan niya.

Napalumod naman si Baekhyun ng makita na kinindatan siya ni Jongdae na nakaupo lang din sa sahig.

Lingid sa kaniyang kaalamanan, gising naman si Chanyeol at ninanamnam lang ang pagkakataon. Kinabahan din naman siya dahil baka bigla siyang paalisin ni Baekhyun.

Kailangan talaga niyang pasalamatan sina Jun mabuti na lang at ganoon lang ang sinabi. Ang dalawa kasi ni Min kanina sa sasakyan ang panay ang interview sa kaniya. Pampawala daw ng antok habang nagda-drive siya pero ang mga tanong naman umiikot lang sa “Gusto mo ba si Baekhyun Nigel?”

Hindi naman niya direktang sinagot pero sapat na daw ang ngiti niya na matagal na daw nilang hindi nasilayan. Mabuti na nga lang din at nasa kabilang sasakyan sina Sehun at Kai. Mabuti na lang.

Nang matapos ang pinapanood nila, nagyaya na rin umuwi sina Jun pero tutulungan daw muna nila magligpit sina Jongdae.

Sa kusina nag-ayos at nagligpit sina Kyungsoo at Sehun, saktong nag-uusap ang dalawa tungkol kina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ng dumating sina Kai at Jongdae kaya naman nauwi sa tsikahan ang apat.

“Akala ko nga mystery ‘yong pinapanood natin.” Sabi no Sehun. “Pag tingin ko sa likod, romantic movie na pala.”

“Ang subtle na nga, nahalata nyo pa? Akala ko ako lang.” komento ni Kyungsoo.

“Ihhh. Pero kinikilig ako.” Sabay tili ni Jongdae.

“Saka alam nyo ba? Bihira bumenta mga jokes dyan kay Kuya Mon ha.” Singit ni Kai “Pero kapag joke ni Gel, wagi.”

“Seryoso?” tanong nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae, hindi naman kasi palabiro itong kaibigan nila. Seryoso kaya ito sa buhay, puro words of wisdom, nakikinig pa nga sa podcast ng boiling water pero ang mag-joke?

“Oo, kahit yata corny jokes hindi mo basta basta mapapatawa yan si deMon.” Bulong ni Sehun

“I mean, sure kayo na si Gel ‘yong nag-joke?”

“Oo nga! Noong sa practice namin dati hindi namin alam na si AnGel nag-joke” Bulong din ni Kai, inside joke lang kasi nila ‘yong pagtawag nila kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun ng ganon. Mahirap na mabuking ng mga kuya.

“Tapos nahuli na lang naming noong one time na may gig kami sa Pasig, bigla bigla nalang tumawa ‘yong isa.”

“At dahil nga usyusero itong si Sehun, pasimpleng dumaan sa likod ni Chanyeol tapos ayon nakita niya pangalan ni Gel.”

“Hoy! Leshe! Nagtatayuan balahibo ko!.” Napakapit pa si Jongdae kay Kyungsoo.

“Dahil yan sa kilig?” tanong ni Sehun. “Eh ano pa kaya kami? Hindi kami kinikilig pero nahihiwagaan talaga kami sa epekto ng Anghel sa isang Chanyeol Ximon Park.”

“Saka-

“Dae?”

Akala mo’y may nakakapasong binuhos sa apat at kaniya kaniyang hiwalay at galaw sa kusina nang marinig ang boses ni Baekhyun.

“Oi. Dae? May ipapadala ka pa ba daw? Nahingi yata si Kuya Min ng paksiw.”

“Ay oo nga pala, pakuha naman noong tupperware sa ref Gel, nagayak na ‘yon ni Manang kanina bago sila umuwi.”

“Sige aabot ko na lang, naglilinis pa sila sa labas.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad palabas na muli ng kusina dala ang tupperware.

Dali-dali siyang lumabas, kanina pa kasi siya pinakisuyuan nina Min pero ngayon lang niya nakuha. Nakinig pa kasi siya sa usapan noong apat, wala naman talaga siyang balak pero kasi nakinig niya pangalan niya.

Kung pwede lang kiligin! Ang kaso mga joke pa lang naman niya pala ang bumebenta kay Chanyeol, sana siya din bumenta.

Inabot niya kay Min ang ulam pero nakisuyo pa ito na ilagay sa kotse, hindi uso kay Baekhyun ang magreklamo saka sina Min na nga itong tumutulong sa paglilinis kaya sinunod na niya.

“Para ba sa’kin?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang makita niya si Baekhyun na binubuksan ang kotse.

Nagulat naman ang huli, nakatayo lang pala si Chanyeol sa may gate. Pinagtapon kasi ito kanina ng basura at hindi niya na napansin na hindi pa bumabalik.

“Ewan, padala ni Dae kay Kuya Min eh.”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol.

Umisang hakbang si Baekhyun palapit kay Chanyeol pero umisang hakbang din ito paatras.

Inulit ni Baekhyun pero inulit din ni Chanyeol.

“Hoy ano ba!”

“Hahahaha ano?”

Hakbang pasulong, hakbang paatras.

“Bakit ka ba lumalayo?”

“Bakit ka ba lumalapit.?” Natatawa pa ring tanong ni Chanyeol.

Umikot ang mata ni Baekhyun at nagsimula itong lumakad papasok sa pinto.

“Hoy!”

“Tsee!”

“Nagtataray ka na ba nyan Gel?”

“’Wag mo ko kausapin.”

Pinag-krus ni Baekhyun ang kamay sa may dibdib. Naiirita siya kay Chanyeol, akala pa naman niya okay na kanina.

“Kakatapos ko lang mag-yosi kasi..”

Napatingin si Baekhyun, inaalala ba siya nito?

“Ha? Ano okay lang naman.. hindi naman- ano, mild asthma lang na-“

“Hindi ikaw kausap ko.”

“Paka-gago.”

Walk out king pa naman sana drama niya pero napigilan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Joke lang eh, sabi mo kasi wag kang kausapin.”

“Eh nagsalita ka kaya akala ko..”

“Multo naman kausap ko..”

“Nakakabwisit ka na..”

“Oi Baekhyun Nigel hindi ka ganyan noong una tayong nagkita ha.”

“Ikaw din naman ah? Joke joke ka dyan.”

“o quits na. Bati na.”

Hinawakan nito sa braso si Baekhyun at sinama sa may ilalim ng streetlight, naupo sila sa may gutter.

Bago pa man bumuka ang bibig ng isa’t isa, hinubad muna ni Chanyeol ang suot na hoodie at inabot kay Beekhyun.

“Cover mo muna,” turo ni Chanyeol sa legs nito, naka-shorts kasi ito. “Malamok.”

Pero siya na rin nag-lagay at nag-ayos.

Buti na lang orange ‘yong kulay ng streetlight at least hindi halatang namumula ang pisngi ng hindi iisang tao lang, kung hindi dalawang tao.

“Tuloy mo na ‘yong kwento mo.”

“Alin? Ang plano ko ba?”

“Oo. Hindi naman na yata mababago eh.”

Baekhyun nodded bago nagsimula.

*~*~*~*~*

_“Ano bang meron  
Pag nandyan kana tila parang merong  
Totoo sa bawat simpleng mga biro mo  
Pwede bang sabihin mo kung pareho lang tayo  
Nang nararamdaman” _

Laging sinasabi ni Chanyeol na tutulungan siya pero ayaw na ayaw nito sa lahat ay ang pag-absent niya sa mga klase niya kahit pa minor subjects. Ito pa nga nagre-remind sa kaniya araw araw na pumasok on time.

Napakabait masyado, unang tingin mo pa naman badboy ang datingan hindi naman pala.

Kasalukuyang naglalakad si Baekhyun sa kahabaan ng hallway patungo sa main building ng uni, sobrang init pa naman.

Kung bakit naman kasi wala siyang ibang mapakisuyuan para makuha ang memo ng school tungkol sa paparating na events. Kaya heto si Baekhyun Nigel halos hindi na maimulat ang mata habang naglalakad dahil sinasalubong lang naman niya ang liwanag ng haring araw.

“Inaantok ka ba?”

Nagulat na lang si Baekhyun ng may magsalita sa tabi niya kaya napatigil na din siya sa paglalakad.

“Pikit na pikit ka dyan.”

“Sira, mainit kaya.” Paliwanag nito kay Chanyeol. “Bakit nandyan ka?”

“Papalipas lang ng oras. Nagpasa ako ng project. Ikaw?” tanong nito pabalik sabay lagay ng palad sa likod ni Baekhyun para marahan itong madala sa may lilim.

“May kukunin lang ako.”

“May gagawin ka pa after?”

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaharap. Napalakas yata ang kabog ng dibdib niya ngayon, ang dami niyang gagawin ngayon araw pero pwede bang..

“W-wala. Wala na naman.”

“Sama ka sa akin ha?”

Napatango na lang si Baekhyun, sino ba siya para tumanggi?

“Ano..punta muna ko don..” sabay turo sa malaking building. Hindi na niya hinintay pa ang sagot ni Chanyeol dali dali na siyang naglakad. Hindi pa nag-si-sink in sa kaniya na niyaya siya ng crush niya.

“Gel!”

Naka-ilang hakbang na siya nang marinig niya ang pagtawag sa kaniya.

Saktong pagharap niya sa likod niya ay ang paglagay nito ng black cap niya sa ulo niya.

“Hindi ka man lang nagdala ng payong. Hintayin kita sa may harap ng Lawson.” At si Chanyeol naman ang unang tumalikod dala ang bag pack nito.

Mainit ang sikat ng araw pero mas mainit ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. Ngingiti pa siya habang kinukuha ang papel sa isang administrative staff sa office na parang kanina lang ay nagrereklamo siya dahil bakit kailangang siya pa ang kumuha ng memo.

Dali-dali siyang bumalik sa org. office nila at iniwan na lang ang memo kasama ang note na he’s done with his part na kaya sila na ang bahala mag disseminate sa mga students ng nasabing sulat.

Patawid pa lang siya pero nakita na niya si Chanyeol, sinenyasan siya nito na mag-stay na lang at ito na mismo ang tumawid. Inabot pa sa kaniya ang isang tubig.

“Masama ‘pag laging coke.”

Doon lang napansin ni Baekhyun na nauuhaw na nga pala siya dahil sa init, dahil na rin sa init ng kaharap. Ang alinsangan ng panahon pero naka-all black pa rin pero sa halip na makabawas ito sa pogi points bakit lalong nadagdagan.

Ibabalik pa ni Baekhyun ang sombrero nito pero pinigilan na agad siya ng isa.

Pumara ito ng jeep, bumaba sila sa may MRT station at sumakay ng tren.

Wala pa siyang idea kung saan sila pupunta pero basta kasama si Chanyeol sasama naman siya.

“Mon?”

Nasa harap sila ngayon ng mall.

“Bibili lang ako ng gamit sa banda, then stroll na lang tayo.”

Gusto sanang itanong ni Baekhyun kung bakit sinama pa siya pero mukhang alam na ni Chanyeol dahil ito na agad ang nagsabi.

“Tutulungan nga kasi diba sa plano mo. Pag-usapan natin today.”

Ang tungkol naman pala sa plano kaya ito siya ngayon katabi ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad lakad sila sa mall.

Naubos na lang ang limang oras nila sa mall pero walang kahit anong tungkol sa plano ang napapag-usapan nila. Binubuksan man niya ang topic pero laging kinokontra ni Chanyeol, sabay iniiba ang usapan.

“Minor subjects na lang naman ako aabsent.”

“Minor subjects nga ‘yong minsang naghihigit ng malaking points no. Saka pwede ka naman mag-rebelde ng hindi umaabsent.”

“Hindi naman sa lahat. I mean sa iba lang na minor gaya ng-“

“Alam mo ba ‘yong bagong coffee shop? Alam ko may branch sila dito eh, lika tingnan natin sa 3rd floor.”

Hanggang sa mag-gabi na lang na wala silang napag-usapan pa muli sa plano niyang pagrerebelde. Sa dami din naman kasing kwento ni Chanyeol na parang naipon ng ilang taon at ngayon lang kinukwento ang lahat.

Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo, gustong gusto pa nga niya. Mas gusto niya ang ganitong Chanyeol Ximon kaysa sa mga nakikinig niyang kwento nina Jun na hindi ito makausap dati, na hindi mo alam kung ano bang tumatakbo sa isip dahil tahimik lang.

*~*~*~*~*

_“P'wede bang bukas na  
Ipagpaliban muna natin 'to  
Dahil kumukuha lang ng tiyempo  
Upang sabihin sa iyo_

_Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang alam  
Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang ramdam  
Mahal kita kahit 'di mo na ako tinitignan  
Mahal kita pero 'di mo lang alam”_

“Latag na.”

“Atat ka masyado Jun. Hindi pa nga luto pulutan.” Sabi ni Min na nagbubukas ng tatlong bote ng alak.

“Excited na ko eh” sabi ni Jun. Paano ba naman kasi minsan lang mangakit itong si Chanyeol ng inuman sa bahay nila at kapag ito ang nagyaya na hindi kasama ang mga bunso ibig sabihin mas seryoso pa ito sa seryoso.

Kailan pa ba noong huli silang mag ganito? ‘Yun ata yong time na kailangan lang ng kasama at karamay ni Chanyeol sa sobrang bigat ng problema. Pero this time mukhang hindi bigat ng problema, mukhang bigat ng nararamdaman na sa puso.

May hint na kasi ang dalawa at kanina pa sila excited sa kotse habang papunta kina Chanyeol. Ngayon lang kasi mangyayari to. Habulin ito ng kababaihan noon hanggang ngayon pero hanggang habol lang. Kahit kailan hindi sila pinagbuhusan ni Chanyeol ng atensyon. Pamilya at musika lang ito palagi.

“So ano na nga..”

“Si Gel..” pabulong lang ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol at kitang kita ng dalawang kaibigan kung paanong may ngiti sa mga labi nito na gustong kumawala habang inaayos ang mga bote lamesa.

“Alam na namin ‘yan. Hindi pa ba kayo?” tanong ni Jun.

“Napaka-excited talaga neto.” Biro ni Min. “Hayaan mo kasing magkwento.”

Napatawa na lang si Chanyeol sa dalawa.

“Palagay nyo okay lang ba?”

“Anong klaseng tanong yan?” halos sabay pa ang dalawang nakakatanda.

“Saka bakit kami tinatanong mo? Hoy! Sa’min okay na okay si Nigel, wala ng duda.” Segunda ni Jun dahil totoo naman. Siya pa nga magtatayo ng loveteam ng dalawa.

“Sige baguhin ko tanong. Palagay nyo okay lang ako-“

“Kuya Chan…”

Napatigil na lang ang tatlo ng may dumating na maliit na batang lalaki na naka sandong puti na napakalaki at hindi na halos makita ang suot na shorts.

“Abala naman ito si Noynoy.” biro nina Min sa bunsong kapatid nina Chanyeol.

Grade 3 na ito pero paborito pa ring maglambing sa kuya nila. May pag-akyat at pag-upo pa sa hita ni Chanyeol para makahilig sa dibdib nito.

“Kuya..”

“Hmm?” kahit masungit ang aura nito ni Chanyeol pero pagdating sa mga kapatid, kahit pa kapatid lang nila sa tatay mahal na mahal nya ang mga ito.

Ayaw nya lang din maramdaman ng mga ito na ulila na sila, kaya kung kaya niyang ibigay at ibibigay niya.

“Ayskrim.” Bulong nito.

“Ayon naman pala hinahanap ‘yong alam niyang hindi tatanggi sa gusto niya.” Dumating ang panganay na kapatid ni Chanyeol dala ang dalawang plato ng pulutan.

“Bigyan nyo na ‘te. Bibili na lang ulit ako bukas para hindi mawalan sa ref.” sabi ni Chanyeol na bini-baby pa lalo ang bunsong kapatid.

“Nakahain na sa mesa. Kumakain na nga ‘yong dalawa. Nami-miss ka lang nyan.”

Pagkarinig naman nito na nakahain na pala ay agad itong kumawala sa yakap ni Chanyeol at tumakbo papuntang kusina dahilan para mag-tawanan silang mga nasa labas.

“O wala na ang batang makulit. Tuloy na.” sabat ni Jun.

“Ano yan ha?” tanong ng kapatid.

“Itong OG bunso mo Ate, binata na.”

“Naku.. buti naman. Basta pakilala mo samin ha. Lalo na kay MommyLa bilang paggalang.” Paala pa nito. “Okay naman na Mon, ‘wag ka nang mabahala. Kinaya natin noon, kaya natin ngayon.”

Nagulat si Chanyeol, nagseryoso na kasi ang ate niya. Minsan na lang din nila kasi itong nakakausap dahil busy sa trabaho.

“Napapansin kita nitong mga nakaraang araw na hindi ka na katulad ng dati. Masaya kami ni MommyLa sa kung sinuman ang nakakasama mo ngayon dahil pala-ngiti ka na din. Remember ‘yong paalala lagi sayo ni MommyLa? Isipin mo lang kung saan ka masaya, ‘wag muna ang ibang tao. Ikaw naman muna”

Isang magandang ngiti ang iniwan sa kaniya ng kapatid bago bumalik sa loob.

Itatanong pa lang naman sana niya kina Jun at Min kung okay lang ba na nahuhulog na siya kay Baekhyun, kung okay lang ba na ganoon siya pero heto at nasagot na ng ate niya.

Bakit nga naman niya iisipin ang ibang tao, baka madisappoint lang siya. Sarili naman muna niya, si Baekhyun at siya.

At dahil mahaba pa naman ang gabi kaya inopen-up na din ni Chanyeol ang tungkol sa pinaplano ni Baekhyun at kung papaanong tutulungan niya ito pero kay Chanyeol na mismo nanggaling na parang hindi niya kaya. Ah, hindi sa hindi niya kaya ayaw lang niyang gawin ni Baekhyun.

*~*~*~*~*

_“Kumapit ka kaya  
Sa akin nang ikaw ay  
Maitangay sa kalayaan ng ligaya  
Tayo na, tayo na  
Ika'y magtiwala sapagka't ngayong gabi  
Ako ang mahiwagang elesi”_

“Nasan mga barkada mo?” Chanyeol Ximon asked habang naglalakad palabas ng bar

“Nauna na. We’re having long quiz kasi bukas.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Ah matalino.” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol.

Hindi na sumagot muli si Baekhyun pero napansin ni Chanyeol ang pagbabago ng expression nito, tila ba nalungkot.

“Nandito pa sina Min at Jun” sabay turo sa loob ng bar. “Pasabay kita teka, naka-tsekot ‘yong mga yun eh”

“Ikaw?” tanong ni Baekhyun somewhat hopeful na ito ang magsabay sa kaniya.

“Bigbike, walang angkasan Gel.”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun habang sinasabi na magga-grab nalang siya.

“Delikado na oi, alas-tres na.”

“Ok lan-“

“Dyan ka lang.”

Hindi na hinintay pa ni Chanyeol na makasagot si Baekhyun at tumakbo na ito papasok muli sa bar.

Baekhyun patiently waits naman. Muntik na niya ma-confirm yong pagbobook sa grab kung hindi biglang nagsalita si Chanyeol sa likod niya.

“Exit mo na yan.Tara.”

Naguguluhan man, sumunod pa rin si Baekhyun sa gilid ng Bar. Sa may parking space.

Biglang sumakay si Chanyeol sa isang maliit na scooter.

“Tara?” Giniya ni Chanyeol ang ulo para umangkas si Baekhyun.

“Akala ko bigbike?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang sumasakay sa likod ni Chanyeol.

“Matagal na pangarap ni Sehun masakyan yon, pagbigyan ko lang.” At ngumiti si Chanyeol kahit pa hindi nakikita ng nasa likod niya.

Wala naman mag-aalala kay Baekhyun Nigel kaya hindi niya sinasabi kay Chanyeol ang address ng bahay niya, and Chanyeol wasn’t asking din naman kasi pero mukhang malayo na natatahak nila.

Hindi pa nga pamilyar kay Baekhyun ang dinadaanan nilang hi-way.

Namalayan na lang ni Baekhyun tumigil sila sa isang tulay.

“Ito na ba ‘yong part na ihuhulog mo ko?” joke ni Baekhyun.

“Gago.” Tawang tawa si Chanyeol, that’s a first. Ang babaw lang pero hindi niya napigilang matawa.

Kinuha niya si Baekhyun at dinala sa may gilid.

“Would take you to Sagada sana kaso mukhang hindi kakayanin ng scooter ni Sehun. Mas masarap hangin don. Or tagatay sana. But this will do naman siguro.”

“Mon, bakit?” seryosong tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Tutulungan kita.”

“Nasabi mo na yan. Pero Bakit?”

“Lagi nilang sinasabi na you’re the total opposite of me..”

Oo nga naman ever since nakilala ng tropa ni Baekhyun ang mga kabanda ni Chanyeol and vice versa, bukambibig na nila na sobrang magkaiba ng dalawa. Kaya nga panay ang kantyaw ng mga ito na ‘Opposites attract’ daw.

Mahilig manigarilyo si Chanyeol, may mild asthma si Baekhyun. ..

Solong anak si Baekhyun ng mag-asawang Byun. Limang magkakapatid na ulila sina Chanyeol, mga laking lola na sila simula’t sapul.

“..but why do I find myself in you? Alam mo yon? Nakikita ko sarili ko sayo.”

Magkatabi lang ang dalawa, magkadikit ang mga balikat hanggang braso. Mga kamay ay nakahawak sa nagsisilbing harang ng tulay.

“Sabi ni Mommyla sa kagustuhan natin na i-please yong ibang tao, hindi natin alam na didisappoint na natin sarili natin. I wanted to crave my parents’ attention din pero wala naman ako non, kaya bakit pa? Yong sarili ko ‘yong sinasatify ko, kailangan masaya ako, contented.”

“Pano mo naman nasabi na nagki-crave ako ng attention parents ko?” Tinaasan ito ng kilay ni Baekhyun, sabay cross ng braso sa dibdib.

Sa dami ng sinabi ni Chnayeol mukhang ito lang ang nakuha ni Baekhyun.

“Gel..”

“Sinasabi mo ba na attention seeker ako? Ganon?”

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun’s arm at pinuwesto ito sa harapan niya nakakulong sa bisig niya at, parehas silang nakatanaw sa malawak na ilog.

“Listen first, Baekhyun Nigel. ” Simula ni Chanyeol, mahina lang sakto lang sa tenga nito habang pinapatong niya ang baba sa balikat ni Baekhyun.

Mabuti nalang hindi pumapalag.

“Akala ko ba tutulungan? Pinapagalitan mo yata ako eh.”

“Tutulungan nga pero makinig muna.”

“Diba sabi ko kanina, nakikita ko sarili ko sayo? What I mean is, ganyan kasi ako dati. Sabi ko kailangan ma-please ko lahat ng tao. I never say no sa kahit anong favour na hilingin nila. Nandyan lagi ako pag may kailangan sila. Uto-uto maybe? Basta ganon. Then I realized later on, sila lang yong masaya at the end of the day. Ako masaya ko kasi nakatulong ako, pero masaya ba talaga ko? Ginawa ko ba ‘yon para sa sarili ko? “

All throughout ng rant ni Chanyeol nakikinig lang si Baekhyun.

May point naman pinagsasabi ni Chanyeol. Pasensya na pero naghahanap lang talaga siya ng kalinga ng magulang.

"Tanungin kita Gel, kapag ba nakuha mo na atensyon ng magulang mo? Sasaya ka na? Kuntento na?" 

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun sa halip ay pinaglaruan na lang ang kamay ni Chanyeol na nakabakod sa kaniya.

"Kasi kung ako tatanungin ang gusto ko kausapin mo magulang mo sabihin mo sa kanila ang nararamdaman mo habang maaga pa. Baka habang hinihintay mo na bigyan ka nila ng atensyon lalo ka mapalayo sa kanila. By the time na nasa'yo na atensyon nila, wala na hindi ka naman masaya kasi parang may mali."

Biglang humarap si Baekhyun na ikinagulat naman ni Chanyeol kaya napahawak na siya sa tigkabilang bewang ni Baekhyun, ma-a-out of balance kasi sila pareho.

“Sabi mo kanina, masaya ka na, contented.” Nakikinig naman pala talaga si Baekhyun sa simula pa lang. At sa wari nya'y may nasapol siya kaya biglang nag-iba din ito “ Pero unang nakita kita nakakunot noo mo.”

And Baekhyun soothed Chanyeol’s forehead tapos bumaba sa cheeks ang tig kabilang kamay ni Baekhyun.

“tas ito hindi man lang ngumingiti…” sabay hila para mabanat din ang mga labi ni Chanyeol at lumabas ang mga ngipin.

Hinayaan lang ni Chanyeol, nag-eenjoy naman sila eh.

“Sayang daw dimples mo sabi ni Lord.”

Napalunok si Chanyeol.

“So itong plano..”

Chanyeol suggested lang naman na go with the flow, mag-bar, gimik pero ‘yong pag-aaral huwag daw pabayaan kasi ‘yon na nga lang daw maipagmamalaki ni Baekhyun sa magulang.

Sabi pa nga ni Chanyeol na sumama minsan si Baekhyun sa mga gig nila, malayo man. Regarding naman sa bisyo, hindi inaadvice ni Chanyeol kasi masama daw ‘yon.

“Ikaw nga naninigarilyo.”

“Pero masama nga po sayo.” Patuloy ni Chanyeol. “Tama na ‘yong mag-amoy alak ka na lang.”

“Oh tapos?”

Gustong isipin ni Baekhyun na walang maitulong itong si Chanyeol Ximon sa pagrerebelde niya. Paano ba naman kasi ingat ingat ito sa mga pinaplano, daig pa nito si Jongdae.

*~*~*~*~*

_“Heto na naman ang pusong gising na gising  
Sabik sa mga yakap mong kay lambing  
Umaga na pala pero walang pakialam  
Kausap ka penge pa ng sandali_

_Minsan lang ako magkaganito  
Puso kong umidlip ginising mo”_

“Try lang please?” gagamitan pa sana ni Baekhyun ng pretty eyes pero mukhang epektibo naman ang pout niya.

“Baka malasing ka, Gel.” Buntong hininga “sip lang?”

Umalis sa kinauupuang high stool si Chanyeol.

Hinarap niya ang kinauupuan ni Baekhyun at tumayo siya sa harapan nito.

Hindi namalayan ng dalawa pero habang lumalapit si Chanyeol, bumubuka ang mga hita ni Baekhyun dahilan para mawalan ng espasyo sa pagitan nila.

Hindi tuluyang binigay ni Chanyeol ang bote sa halip ay inaalalayan pa ng kaliwang kamay niya si Baekhyun sa pag-inom habang ang kanan ay automatikong napunta sa likod ng huli.

Pinagmamasdan lang ni Chanyeol ang kaharap mula sa pag-inom nito, sa pag-lagok hanggang sa kung paanong pumikit ito at ngumiwi dahil sa pait ng lasa.

Nilayo niya ang bote at napa-tingala dahil hindi niya napigilan ang pagkawala ng tawa.

“’Wag mo ko tawanan.” Pilit inaabot ni Baekhyun at tinatakpan ng dalawang kamay ang bibig ng lalaki pero pilit nitong iniiwas habang natatawa na sila parehas.

“Hindi na. Hindi na.” Kahit pa may hawak na bote ang isang kamay nagawa niyang dalhin ang mga kamay sa balikat niya, at parang alam na ni Baekhyun kung anong dapat gawin ay agad na nagsiklop ang kaniyang mga kamay sa batok ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi masarap?”

Umiling si Baekhyun

“Bakit sarap na sarap ka?”

“Hindi naman sa sarap na sarap, sarap lang. Saka sa una lang naman mapait.”

Gusto bigla magsisi ni Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi niya.

“Sige nga, isa pa.”

“Baekhyun Nigel.”

“Chanyeol Ximon. One. last.” Tinaas pa nito ang hintuturo sa harap ng mukha ni Chanyeol.

Umiling si Chanyeol at tinaas ang bote sa bibig niya. Tinungga niya ang laman ng bote habang nakatitig kay Baekhyun.

“Tirhan mo ko!” pigil ni Baekhyun sa braso nito.

Dumalawang lagok pa si Chanyeol para masiguradong kaunti na lang ang matitira kay Baekhyun.

Mabuti na lang nasa pinakang dulo sila ng counter kaya walang naabalang mga customer, ang kulit din kasi ni Baekhyun parang batang nahingi ng dede.

“Ito na, ito na.”

Yumuko ng kaunti si Chanyeol para maka-eye level niya ang nakaupo paring si Baekhyun.

“Dahan dahan lang ha.” At gaya kanina alalay pa rin si Chanyeol.

Dahil nga inuunti-unti ni Baekhyun ang pag-inom at sinasaid na rin, naka-tingala ito at dahan dahan din ang paglagok which sends shivers naman sa part ni Chanyeol.

Parang nang-iimbita ang maputing leeg ni Baekhyun.

Lumapit si Chanyeol at dinampian ito ng halik sa leeg.

Parehas nilang ikinabigla. Mabuti na nga lang at tapos na uminom si Baekhyun. Tiklop lang ang bibig pareho.

Binalik nito ang bote kay Chanyeol, tinanggap naman ng isa at nilagay sa counter.

“Lakad tayo?” akit ni Chanyeol.

Sa may dalampasigan lang ang dalawa, mabagal ang lakad.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan siya magsisimula ng conversation, ganoon din naman si Baekhyun.

Kinapa ni Chanyeol ang bulsa, mga ganitong sitwasyon kasi kailangan may nakalagay sa labi niya para na rin hindi siya mailang at para mapansin din ni Baekhyun na kaya hindi siya nagsasalita ay dahil may ginagawa siya.

Pero sa halip na sigarilyo ay candy ang kaniyang nahagilap sa bulsa. Kungsabagay, nitong mga nakaraan nga naman ay mas madalas na ang pagkain nya ng candy kaysa mag yosi.

Nakinig yata ni Baekhyun ang pagbubukas ni Chanyeol ng balat ng candy kaya agad itong napalingon kay Chanyeol na nilalagay na ang snowbear sa bibig.

“Meron ka pa?” tanong ni Baekhyun. “Ang pait parin ng dila ko.”

Napatigil si Chanyeol. Oo nga pala, ni hindi man lang niya pinainom ng tubig.

“Teka kuha kita ng tubig.”

Agad naman pinigilan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, sayang kasi ‘yong oras na magkasama sila at solo ang isa’t isa.

“’Wag na okay lang naman. Candy na lang.” sabay lahad niya ng palad.

Tiningnan ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito bago tiningnan muli ang mukha ng kaharap na lalaki.

“Wala na kasi Gel, last na ‘to.” Tinutukoy ni Chanyeol ang nasa bibig.

“Ow. Okay” and here goes the pout again. Nagsimula ng maglakad si Baekhyun pero naramdaman niya ang biglang paghila sa kaniya ni Chanyeol para humarap ulit siya.

Kasunod niyon ay ang paghawak ng dalawang malaking palad nito sa tigkabilang pisngi niya.

Hanggang sa naramdaman na lang ni Baekhyun na lumapat ang labi ni Chanyeol at ang candy na kanina ay nasa bibig lang ni Chanyeol ay ngayon ay nasa bibig na niya.

Napapikit si Baekhyun, tama nga siguro na sa una lang mapait ang alak dahil ngayon sobrang tamis na.

Nang sandali na maramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pag-ngiti ng mga labi ni Baekhyun ay iniurong na rin niya ang planong itigil ang paghalik dito.

Kahit nailipat na niya ang candy ay patuloy pa rin niyang hinahalikan ito, may masarap pala kaysa sa yosi.

Hanggang sa dumating ang mga araw na lagi na sumama ang magkakaibigang sina Baekhyun, Jongdae, at Kyunsoo sa Crimson Band o sa madaling salita, kung nasaan si Chanyeol Ximon ay nandoon din si Baekhyun Nigel.

Hanggang sa dumating ang mga araw na nakalimutan na yata ang dati’y tinatanong palang na ‘So anong plano?’ kasi ngayon napunta na sa ‘So bukas pano?’ dahil si Baekhyun Nigel ay hindi na mahiwalay kay Chanyeol Ximon.

“Anong paano bukas?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang inaabot ang helmet kay Baekhyun na kasasakay pa lang sa likuran ng scooter. “Dating gawi, daanan pa rin kita. Saka para sabay na tayo.”

“Pano guitara mo?”

“Sila Min na bahala mauuna naman sila sa venue. Kapit na.”

Dati’y sa balikat lang kumakapit, ngayo’y kumportable na sa bewang.

“Diretso uwi na ba tayo?” tanong ni Baekhyun, hahatid na kasi siya nito pauwi.

“Mga tanong mo Gel eh no? Ang tamang sagot ba sa tanong mo ay ‘hindi pa’ tapos dudugsungan ko ng ‘san mo gustong kumain- Aray! Sabing kapit bat may pagkurot.”

“Nakakainis ‘to”

“Diba lagi naman ganito.” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol na kasalukuyang niliko ang scooter papunta sa may McDo.”

Favorite kasi ni Baekhyun. Miss na miss na nga ni Chanyeol ang Jollibee pero sorry, lilipat na muna siya ng kabilang station.

Hinayaan pa nito na si Baekhyun ang mag-order. Nagpupumilit kasi pero syempre ng makita niya na aalalayan na ng crew, tumayo siya agad para siya na ang magdala ng tray na may chicken fillet ala king, mc crispy chicken sandwhich, large fries, mushroom soup, mcflurry at large coke. Syempre, ito na naman sila sa part na hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung alin doon ang kaniya. Si Baekhyun pa rin magdedecide. Whipped na kung whipped kaya kahit yata wala siyang pagkain doon okay lang basta busog ang kasama.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang chicken fillet at sinimulang humiwa ng fillet. Nang mapansin nito na kinuha ni Chanyeol ang sandwhich at sinisimulan na tanggalan ng wrap ay pinigilan niya.

“Akin kaya yan.”

“Sabi ko nga.” Chanyeol continued unwrapping pa rin at nilagay sa harap ni Baekhyun. Sabi nga niya wala siyang kakainin don e.

“Oh ito. Tapos na. Kumain ka ng rice puro kayo chips kanina.” Sabay abot ni Baekhyun ng chicken fillet ala king with rice na hiniwa-hiwa lang pala muna bago ipakain sa kaharap.

Gustong mag-mura ni Chanyeol ng oras na yon sa sobrang pagkabigla at kilig.

Sana all? Pshhh.. sosolohin niya ‘to.

Hindi na nga alam ni Chanyeol kung natutulungan pa nga niya si Baekhyun sa plano nito. Sana nga limot na nito dahil ayaw din naman niyang malagay sa masama si Baekhyun lalo’t graduating na din ito.

Hindi na nga alam ni Chanyeol kung natutulungan pa nga niya si Baekhyun sa plano nito dahil sa ngayon parang ibang plano ang gusto niyang gawin.

“Ah.” Nagulat na lang si Chanyeol na may isang spoonful ng mushroom soup sa harap niya. “Bilis na Mon.”

Hinawakan na din ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun na may kutsara para alalayan. At dahil nga may kalayuan ang mesa nila, tumulo naman ang soup sa isang kamay ni Baekhyun na nakasahod.

Bago pa man mabawi ni Baekhyun ang kamay ay nahawakan na ito ni Chanyeol at ito na mismo ang nagpunas at naglinis gamit ang tissue.

Sa makakakita sa kanila sa malayo, aakalain mo na magkasintahan ang dalawa.

“Kayo na ba?” minsang tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol nang makasabay niya itong kumuha sa kusina ng inumin after ng isang practice.

“Nino?”

“Ni Kyungsoo..” sabay ikot ng mata ni Sehun. “Syempre ni Nigel!”

Umiling lang si Chanyeol. “Paka-seryoso mo.”

“Ay wow coming from you? Coming from Chanyeol Ximon na hindi mo man lang mabiro noon? Sino ka? Anong ginawa mo sa kaibigan kong masungit?”

“Tabi nga..naka-harang ka dyan sa ref.”

“Kuya Mon naman sagot kasi.”

“Hindi nga.”

“Bakit hindi?”

“Bakit chismoso ka?”

“Bakit torpe ka?”

“Aba gago ‘to” sabi ni Chanyeol pero napaisip siya don.

“Payong bunso lang ha.” Lumingon muna si Sehun sa may pinto baka kasi biglang may pumasok. “Label na lang kulang eh, hindi na kayo mapaghiwalay. Okay naman sakin na may audience na tayo lagi pag practice kaso Kuya Mon sayo lang nakatingin e.”

Natawa man si Chanyeol sa huling sinabi ni Sehun pero tama naman ito sa mga nauna. Sana nga lang matanong na niya si Baekhyun. Sana hindi hanggang magkaibigan lang. Sana hindi mahuli ang lahat.

“Rereport ko na kayo sa DTI eh..walang label, very wrong.”

*~*~*~*~*

_“Akala ko'y habangbuhay ang awit  
Akala koy hanggang langit  
Kay haba pa ng kantahan  
Dito na ba tayo tatantan?  
Kung ganito na nga ang tadhana  
Isara'ng pinto at bintana  
Dapat sigurong iwasan ang pagkatok sa 'ting nakaraan”_

Hindi na magtataka si Chanyeol kung bakit isang oras na lang at magsisimula na silang tumogtog ay wala pa rin si Baekhyun. Kahapon nga ay hindi na ito naka sipot dahil puyat sa pagre-review. Siya na nga mismo nagsabi na huwag na itong pumunta kung mapapagod lang.

Pero nagpipilit si Baekhyun na hahabol siya dahil miss na din daw naman niya ang mga kaibigan, ang banda at syempre, si Chanyeol Ximon Park.

Hanggang sa maagang tinapos ng banda ang pangalwang set nila dahil na rin sa weekdays at may pasok pa ang mga estudyante bukas.

“Hala. wala pala si Kuya Gel..” sabi ni Sehun na may nilabas sa bag. “Ibabalik ko pa naman ‘to”

“May next time pa naman, sayo na lang muna.” Suhestyon ni Min

“Eh ayon na nga. Gagamitin niya ‘to bukas, kaya nangako ako na dadalhin ko ngayon.”

“Patay tayo dyan.” Komento ni Kai. “Dapat pala pinasabay mo kay Kuya Dae, papunta daw siya kina Kuya Gel.”

“Kuyaaaaa help.” Tawag ni Sehun sa atensyon ni Chanyeol.

“Oo na. Iwan mo dyan. Idadaan ko na ngayon.”

Walang angal. Walang kung ano. Aminin man ni Chanyeol o hindi, kanina habang nakikinig sa usapan ay binabalak na talaga niya silipin si Baekhyun. Nakakapagtaka kasi na hindi ito sumasagot sa text messages niya. Isang oras na yata ang pinakamatagal na hindi pagsagot ni Baekhyun pero this time tatlong oras na ang nakakalipas pero wala pa rin.

Nagkatinginan na lang ang magbabarkada. Not aware na nag-aalala si Chanyeol sa halip ay mga lihim na kinikilig para sa kaibigan nila.

Nasanay na yata siya na ang scooter ang dala, total nag-eenjoy naman si Sehun sa motorbike niya. Pagbibigyan na muna niya.

Hindi naman bago kay Chanyeol na pumunta sa bahay nina Baekhyun pero ngayon lang niya ito naabutan na bukas lahat ng ilaw. May sasakyan pa sa labas na mukhang hindi maayos ang parking.

Tatawagan na sana ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun pero nakita niya ang naka bukas na gate. Wala naman siyang balak na dumiretso sa loob kung hindi lang siguro niya nakinig ang malakas na sigaw ng siguro’y nanay ni Baekhyun.

“Mom! Dad! Ilang beses ko ba dapat ipaliwanag na hindi naman sila bad influence. Hindi bad influence sina Ximon!”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang pangalan niya.

“Ngayon natututo ka na sumagot Baekhyun Nigel ha!” ani ng lalaking boses. Tatay siguro.

“Baekhyun naman, sa dami ng pwedeng puntahan bakit sa mga bar pa? Andyan naman sina Jongdae, anak nina Mrs. Lu, kaibigan mo din anak ng mga stockholders natin pero bakit kailangan mo pa makipag-barkda sa mga .. sa mga tumutogtog lang”

Sobrang nabigla si Baekhyun sa sinasabi ng mga magulang. Buong akala niya na magiging issue dito ay ang pagpunta lang niya sa mga bar. Hindi ang pakikipag-kaibigan niya.

Nitong mga nakaraang araw nararamdaman na niya na parang gusto siyang kausapin ng magulang niya, alam niyang pinalipas lang ng mga ito ang exams niya.

Nakarating na pala sa mga magulang niya ang tungkol sa minsang hindi niya pagpasok sa ibang subjects, ang hindi pagpapasa ng requirements at hindi pagdalo sa org. meetings. Doon nagsimula, hanggang sa isa-isa na nga ring nagsumbungan ang mga kasamahan at tauhan ng magulang sa kompaniya na kung paano nila nakikita si Baekhyun sa bar. At syempre hindi na rin nakaligtas sa mata ng mga mapanghusga ang pakikipagbarkda niya sa Crimson Band.

Ito na nga ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol na baka maging masama ang kahinatnan ng pagrerebelde niya.

Gusto lamang naman niya ng atensyon, pero ito na nga at buhos na buhos na sa kaniya hindi lang ng atensyon kung hindi pati ng galit.

“Kung hindi sila masamang impluwensya sayo, hindi sana tatawag ang isa sa mga Prof mo para tanungin kung may problema ka ba.” Napapailing na lang ang tatay ni Baekhyun.

“Sinasabi ko sayo Baekhyun Nigel magpaliwanag ka na ngayon, nasisira imahe natin sa mga tao.”

“Mom. Dad, iyan pa ba iisipin nyo?”

“Anong gusto mong isipin naming anak? Wala kaming makitang ibang dahilan kung bakit kailangan mo magpunta punta ng bar.” Paulit ulit na nanay niya sa problema nito sa pagpunta ng mga bar.

“Baka naman kasi piniperahan-“

Okay. That’s it. Ayaw na ni Baekhyun ng ganito. Ayos na ang pagalitan siya dahil sa mga kasalanan na ginawa niya pero ‘wag naman idamay ang mga kaibigan niya na wala naman ginawa na ikasasama niya.

“Fine! Ginawa ko lahat ng ‘to dahil gusto ko ng atensyon nyo!” sigaw ni Baekhyun matapos magpakawala ng malaking hinga.

Akala naman ni Baekhyun ay nakuha na ng magulang.

“Hindi anak. Alam namin na may kinalaman dito ang banda na ‘yon. Tell me Baek, tell mo kay Mommy kung ano ..”

“Mom! Hindi nyo ba talaga ko naiitindihan? “

Sobrang naiinis na si Baekhyun hindi niya alam kung paano pa ba mag-explain. Ayaw pa rin siya paniwalaan na dahil din naman sa kanila kung bakit.

Pero ang kinagulat nya this time ay ang paglabas ng pangalan ng taong walang ibang ginawa kung hindi ang tulungan siya.

“Chanyeol Ximon Park. Anong namamagitan sa inyo ng Chanyeol Ximon Park na ‘yon?”

Kung nagulat si Baekhyun, mas nagulat si Chanyeol na nakikinig mula sa labas. Kinakabahan man siya sa sasabihin ng mga magulang ni Baekhyun pero mas kinakabahan siya sa magiging sagot ni Baekhyun.

Alam niya na pareho sila ng nararamdaman. Sana nga. Sana lang talag-

“Hindi ko alam..”

Makapal man ang pader na namamagitan kay Chanyeol at sa mga nasa loob ng bahay tama naman ang nakinig niya hindi ba? Hindi alam ni Baekhyun? Hindi na nga niya nakinig ang mga sumunod na sinabi nito dahil mas malakas pa ang sakit na nararamdaman ng puso niya.

“Hindi ko sya nobyo..”

Naputol lang ang pag-iisip ni Chanyeol ng marinig niya ulit ang boses ni Baekhyun. Duwag na siya kung duwag pero tama na ang ilang mga salita na narinig niya.

Walang lingon na tinungo niya ang scooter at nagmamadaling umalis. Dahil masakit. Dahil masyadong masakit.

*~*~*~*~*

_“Hindi na lang tatanungin  
Para hindi mo na kailangan pang umamin_

_Ok lang ako  
Ok lang ako...”_

Kahit pa sobrang hectic ng schedule ni Baekhyun ngayon pinilit niyang makapunta sa gig ng Crimson Band. Biglaan naman kasi ang pagbabago ng date ng graduation ceremony nila. Mas pinaagap kaya ngayon nagagahol silang mga committee sa paghahanda.

Isabay pa dito ang hindi pag-rereply sa kaniya ni Chanyeol, pati mga tawag niya na declined. Madalas pa na hindi niya ito maabutan sa bar kung saang sila frequent. Daig pa nga nito ang umiiwas sa kaniya.

“Bakit hindi si Ximon ang vocalist?” tanong lang dapat ni Baekhyun ‘yon sa sarili pero narinig din naman pala ng mga katabi.

“Hindi nga din namin alam, noong isang araw pa ganiyan set up nila.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“At ikaw Gel, okay ka na ba? Baka malaman nina Tita na nandito ka na naman?”

Umiling si Baekhyun, malungkot.

“Gusto ko lang muna makausap si Mon..”

Napatango na lamang ang dalawang kaibigan. Naiintindihan naman nila, lalo na ni Jongdae na nasa kwarto lang noon habang pinapagalitan si Baekhyun sa baba.

Yakap at pag-alo lamang sa kaibigan magdamag ang kaniyang naibigay.

Natapos ang pitong kanta ay agad na tumayo si Baekhyun nang makita na papalapit ang banda, sasalubugin pa sana niya si Chanyeol pero para bang wala itong nakita na dumiretso lang sa may C.R.

“Hintayin mo nalang” sabi ni Jun habang nakangiti. Halata niyang may problema, unti-unti kasing bumabalik sa dati. Makikita mo na lang minsan na nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, madali pang mainis sa mga practice nila. Pero ayaw niya itong pangunahan, hayaan na muna niyang si Baekhyun ang lumapit, dahil mukhang may kinalaman ito sa mga nangyayari dito.

Lumipas ang labinlimang minuto ay walang Chanyeol na lumalapit sa pwesto nila.

“wala na sa banyo” ani ni Kai na nag-volunteer na puntahan si Chanyeol.

“Naka-off din phone oh.” Sabi ni Sehun na ni-loud speaker pa ang cellphone para marinig ng lahat. “May problema ba Kuya Gel?”

Umiling lang si Baekhyun pero bago pa man ma-question muli ng mga nakababatang kaibigan ay sinabihan na ni Jun na pumunta na ito sa private room nila. Inabutan pa ito ni Min ng duplicate keys kung sakali daw na naka-lock.

Jongdae’s really thankful sa mga new found friends nila. Hindi man nila alam kung anong problema ang meron pero alam na nila ang gagawin.

Sana si Chanyeol din.

Hindi nga naka-lock at nandoon nga lang si Chanyeol. Naka-upo sa isang armchair, ang ulo ay naka-subsob sa mga brasong nasa ibabaw ng mesa.

“Mon..”

Walang sagot.

“Ximon. Okay ka lang ba? Chanyeol?”

Wala pa ring sagot.

Kaya lumapit na si Baekhyun para galawin ang braso nito. Laking gulat na lang niya na bigla na lamang ito tumayo.

“Anong ginagawa mo dito?” hindi naman galit, kalmado lang ang boses pero nakakatakot. Natatakot si Baekhyun dahil hindi naman ito ganito kalamig magsalita.

“M-mon? May pro-problema ba?” nag-aalangan niyang tanong.

“Ikaw Baekhyun? Kasi ako wala, baka mga magulang mo merom?”

Unti-unti nang namumuo ang mga luha sa mata ni Baekhyun. Mabuti na nga lang na hindi tumitingin si Chanyeol sa kaniya at least hindi nito makikita ang pag-iyak niya.

“Ki-kinausap ka ba nila? “

Napailing si Chanyeol, hindi nga pala alam ni Baekhyun na nakinig niya ang usapan ng mga ito ng gabing iyon.

“Ximon..” muling pagtawag nito “May sinabi.. may sinabi ba sila Mommy sayo? Sa inyo?”

Lumapit si Chanyeol, saglit lang tiningnan si Baekhyun pero agad din niyang iniiwas ang paningin.

“Umuwi ka na Baekhyun.”

Hindi gumalaw si Baekhyun. Kasi bakit ganon.

“Xi-“

“May itatanong ako sa’yo”

Agad agad naman tumango si Baekhyun.

“Anong meron sa atin?”

Hindi siya makasagot.

“Sagutin mo ko. Anong meron sa atin?”

Alam ni Baekhyun ang sagot. Alam niya sa sarili niya ang sagot dahil iyon ang nararamdaman niya pero bakit parang si Chanyeol hindi iyon ang nararamdaman.

“Nahihirapan ka bang sagutin? Let me rephrase it. ‘Anong namamagitan sa inyo ng Chanyeol Ximon Park na ‘yon? Anong namamagitan sa inyo ng Chanyeol Ximon Park na ito?” Sabay turo niya sa sarili.

Bakas sa mukha ni Baekhyun ang pagkabigla.

“Bakit ka ba nahihirapang sagutin Gel? Bakit hindi mo isagot ‘yong sinagot mo sa magulang mo?”

Kung hindi sana nanlalabo ang mga mata ni Baekhyun makikita niya kung gaano nasasaktan ngayon ang kaharap.

“Ximon.. pa-panong..?”

“Sige ako na sasagot para sayo. ‘Di ba ang sagot mo hindi mo alam?”

“Xi-” Gusto ni Baekhyun magsalita dahil alam na niya kung san ito patungo at mukhang mali ang pupuntahan nito. Gusto niya magsalita ang kaso’y lumabas na ang galit sa bibig ni Chanyeol pero hindi ito ‘yong tipong galit na galit dahil alam mong nagpipigil pa rin.

“Gago, pinasok mo na mundo ko tapos hindi mo alam? Hindi mo alam kung ano tayo?”

“Chan..”

“Parang tanga naman tayo dito Baekhyun-“

“hindi Chanye-“

“Putcha! Ako lang ba nag-iisip na relasyon to? Na higit to sa pagkakaibigan?”

“Akal-“

“Anong akala? Kasi kung ako lang talaga nag-iisip ng ganito gago Baekhyun nakakatawa ako. Gago ka pero mas gago pala ko no? na akala ko may namamagitan sa’tin.”

“Chan-“

“Wag na muna Baekhyun..”

Baekhyun na hindi na Nigel hindi na Gel.

“Wag na.”

Lumabas si Chanyeol sa kwarto at malakas na isinara ang pinto.

Naiwan si Baekhyun sa loob. Nanghihina at natatakot.

Mabuti na lang hindi nagtagal ay dumating na ang mga kaibigan, nagbigay daan ang mga miyembro ng banda para mas makalapit sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo.

Walang nagsasalita, pinapakalma muna nila si Baekhyun. Tinanong pa ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun kung kailangan nito ang inhaler pero tumanggi ito. Oo nga pala, Chanyeol Ximon even taught Baekhyun a breathing technique para daw pag inatake ito kahit walang inhaler at kapag daw wala siya sa tabi nito ay maagapan ni Baekhyun ang pagtulong sa sarili.

“Gel?” mahinang tanong ni Jongdae.

Pinipilit ni Baekhyun ngumiti, hindi naman kasi mahina. Usually ang tingin ng iba siya ang baby ng tropa, ‘yong pinagtatanggol, ‘yong inaalagaan pero hindi siya ganoon. Kapag alam niyang kaya niya, kakayanin niya.

“Ok lang naman ako ..” at pinalibot niya ang tingin sa mga kaibigan. “Hindi ko alam kung kinausap ba siya nina Mommy ..”

“Kailan kayo huling nagkita ni Mon?” tanong ni Min.

“Bago ang finals. Last week pa yata?”

“Ha?”

Nagulat pa ang lahat sa biglaang pag lapit ni Sehun.

“Hindi ba kayo nagkita noong isang gabi?”

Noong isang gabi? ‘Yong araw na nagkaroon ng confrontation between him and his parent?

Bumaling si Baekhyun sa bestfriend niyang nasa tabi lang niya.

“Si Jongdae lang ang nasa bahay that time..”

“Pinabalik ko kay Kuya Mon ‘yong book mo” paliwanag ni Sehun.

Natahimik lang ang lahat. Hindi nila alam kung pano pero hula nila na nandoon si Chanyeol at may nalaman ito kung bakit ito nagkakaganito.

Little do they know, Jongdae’s way ahead na. 

*~*~*~*~*

_“Kung pababayaan lang kita  
Baka tuluyan ka nang mawala  
Sana naman, pagbigyan mo na  
Pangakong 'di na mauulit pa_

_Katulad mong tao lang ako  
Napapasabak din sa gulo”_

Lumipas ang finals. Dumating ang graduation.

Sobrang pasasalamat ni Baekhyun dahil kung hindi pa siya magtatapos hindi pa niya makakasama ng matagal ang mga magulang.

Alam niya napakalaki pa rin ng kasalanan niya sa magulang, pero bumabawi naman siya at mas bumabawi ang mga ito.

Ni hindi man lang niya nakita sa graduation hall si Chanyeol kahit pa walang paramdam ito sa kaniya hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na makibalita man lang.

Mas pinili pala nito na pumunta sa isang 3-day gig. Sayang daw kasi ang kikitain. Hindi naman napigilan nina Jun at Min.

Gaya nga ng suhestyon nina Kyungsoo palipasin lang niya ng ilang araw, pero ng malaman ni Baekhyun na may tinanggap na gig ang mga ito sa Cavite hindi na siya nag-dalawang isip pa. Tama na ang pagpapalipas ng dalawang linggo.

Hindi niya na matiis. Hindi na niya kayang magtiis.

“Welcome sa open-air event na ito. Thanks for inviting Crimson Band..” panimula ni Jun kahit halata naman na wala pa masyadong nakikinig. Nasa malaking event place sila sa Cavite.

It’s past 5 nang biglang dumami ang mga tao. Minsanan lang kung mag-break sila kaya nakaisip sina Kai ng magandang paraan para na rin makapagpahinga silang lima na nagpapalitan lang sa pagiging bokalista.

“So sinong gustong mag-volunteer? Sing your hear out guys! Join us here on our mini stage.” Anunsiyo ni Sehun sa mic.

Natapos na ang isang lalaki na hindi pala masyadong memorize ang lyrics, at sumunod ang dalawang babae na parang gusto lang talaga lapitan ang banda at hindi para kumanta.

Bago pa man makapagtawag si Min sa mga taong nakataas ang kamay may lumapit nang lalaki sa gilid ng stage na naka-bucket hat na black.

“Pwede ba ko?”

Agad naman tumango ang apat, maliban sa matangkad na lalaking nag-aayos ng gitara niya at nakatalikod sa mga tao.

Baekhyun showed the band members ‘yong song na napili niya sa phone niya. Mabuti na lang alam din ng mga ito.

Nakinig ni Chanyeol na pumalo na ng drums si Min, pumasok ang gitara ni Sehun at alam na agad ni Chanyeol kung ano ang tutugtugin. Minadali niya ang pagtotono para makasabay na rin.

Saktong pagharap niya ay nagtama ang mata nila ng kumakanta.

Halo halo na ‘yong nararamdaman niya. Miss niya ‘to eh tapos ngayon malalaman niya na kumakanta pala ito.

“Sorry mahal ika’y nasaktan, bumalik ka na sa’kin.”

Bago pa man tuluyang matapos ang kanta ay bumaba na si Chanyeol. Iniwan ang gitara sa isang stand na na nandon.

Balak ni Baekhyun humabol pero hindi ito nakawala sa hiyawan ng mga tao na nagre-request pa ng isang kanta.

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa isang booth at umorder ng isang malamig na beer. Dinala niya ito sa isang bakanteng upuan na may kalayuan sa mga tao. Lumagok siya ng isa at saktong pagbaba niya ng lata ay may isang bote naman na tumabi dito.

Napalingon si Chanyeol sa naglagay, nakita pa niya na humila ito ng isang upuan para umupo sa tabi niya.

May tatlong minuto pa bago ito nagsimulang magsalita.

“Sabi mo pinasok ni Baekhyun ang mundo mo? “

Wala naman siyang balak magtanong kung paanong nalaman nito ang tungkol don. Bestfriend kasi.

“Hindi mo ba narealize na noong oras na pumasok si Baekhyun don malaking sacrifice din yong ginawa niya? Imagine yong tinawid ni Baekhyun? Pinagbuksan mo lang Chanyeol pero siya yong tumawid.”

Kalmado ang boses nito. Walang galit o hinanakit. Parang kaibigan lang din niya na nagpapayo. Pero hindi ito tumitingin sa kaniya. Parehas lang silang nakatanaw sa malayo.

“Tapos ngayon sasabihin mong hindi mo maha-“

“Hindi ko sinabing hindi mahal. Hulog na hulog ako tapos hindi mahal? Ayaw ko lang marinig siya-“

“Narinig mo ba talaga?”

“Nandon ako”

“Nandon din ako, tinapos mo ba?”

Oo nga pala umalis na din siya

“Pinaglaban ka.”

“Nalilito si Baekhyun. Nalilito siya sa relasyon na to”

“Nalilito siya sa isasagot sa magulang, pero hindi sa nararamdaman sayo.”

_“Chanyeol Ximon Park. Anong namamagitan sa inyo ng Chanyeol Ximon Park na ‘yon?”_

_“Hindi ko alam..Hindi ko po alam kung paano sisimulang ipaliwang sa inyo pero mahal ko po siya. Hindi ko sya nobyo. Hindi ko pa po siya nobyo. Hindi ko pa rin po nasasabi sa kaniya ang nararamdaman ko pero sana nga po masabi ko na din agad.”_

_Napaupo na lang si Baekhyun sa sahig habang nagsisimulang magkwento sa magulang. Sa kung anong mga plano niya, sa kung papaanong nakilala niya ang mga bagong kaibigan at si Chanyeol, at kung papaanong si Chanyeol pa nga ang tutol sa lahat ng plano niyang pagrerebelde._

_“He’s the total opposite of me nga daw Mom, Dad, pero alam nyo ‘yon siya pa nakapag-pamulat sa’kin na hindi dapat ako ‘yong namamalimos ng atensyon. Of all people, siya na nga itong may masakit na nakaraan, siya na itong parang tinalikuran ng mundo pero siya pa itong nakaktulong sa akin. Sa akin na ang tanging hanap lang ay ‘yong atensyon nyong dalawa.”_

_Hindi na namamalayan ni Baekhyun na tumutulo na ang luha niya pero nakangiti pa rin siya habang sinasabi sa magulang ang lahat ng tungkol kay Chanyeol._

_“Hindi siya masamang impluwensya. Nakakakatawa nga po na siya pa tumulong sa ‘kin at gumawa ng reviewer sa isang subject ko, sa isang subject ng kurso ko na hindi ko din naman po gusto..”_

_It took almost the whole night at nailabas na ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng hinaing na kinimkim niya sa loob ng ilang taon. Nagulat at naluha na rin ang magulang sa mga nalamaan. Natapos ang gabi na bukod sa puro iyakan ay ang paghingi ng kapatawaran para sa loob ng ilang taong pagkukulang nila sa anak._

_They even took note on how Chanyeol’s name always appear on Baekhyun’s statements. Si Chanyeol ‘yong ganito, ang ganiyan, sabi ni Chanyeol at dahil kay Chanyeol._

_“Pinapangako ko po na hindi ko na uulitin ang lahat ng pinaplano ko, Ga-graduate po ako at tutulong sa company pero just this once Mom, Dad, tanggapin nyo po na mahal ko si Chanyeol.”_

*~*~*~*~*

_“Ikaw ay anghel na napadpad sa impyerno  
Ako ang demonyo gagabay sa iyo  
Pabalik sa langit habang tayo  
Ay paakyat ako'y napa-ibig sayo_

_Para bang pagbigla kang wala sa aking piling_   
_Kung ikaw ang nagbibigay ng kulay sa king_   
_Puso at damdamin”_

Buong event hindi na bumalik si Chanyeol, muntik na rin magpanic si Baekhyun dahil nga hindi na naman niya ito nakikita. Buti na lang inassure ito nila Sehun na hindi ito basta basta aalis.

“heto..” napatingin na lang lahat kay Min, ito ang pangalawang beses na nag-abot ito ng susi kay Baekhyun. “nasa kwarto na ‘yon for sure.”

Hindi na tinapos ni Baekhyun ang hapunan at dumiretso na sa room na assigned sa banda. Hindi na siya kumatok dahil ramdam na din naman niyang hindi sasagot si Chanyeol kung galit pa rin ito sa kaniya.

Nakita na niyang patagilid itong nakahiga sa isang maliit na single bed.

Namumuo na ang luha sa kaniyang mga mata. Putcha kasi namiss nya ang lalaking ‘to. Ilang araw din niyang hindi nakita.

Mukhang natutulog nga ito dahil hindi man lang gumalaw nang napalakas ang pagsara niya ang pinto.

Dahan dahan siyang lumapit at tinaas ang isang braso nito. Kahit nakaw lang gusto niyang maramdaman ulit ang yakap ni Chanyeol. Sumiksik siya sa tabi nito, nilagay ang ulo sa tapat ng dibdib at niyakap ang katawan ng natutulog na lalaki.

Hanggang sa hindi namalayan, nakatulog na si Baekhyun.

Kung panaginip man na yakap yakap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, wala na siyang balak imulat ang mata at sa halip ay lalo pang hinigpitan ang yakap sa lalaking natutulog sa bisig niya.

Wala naman talagang balak matulog si Chanyeol, papahinga lang dapat siya bago niya harapin si Baekhyun pero dala na rin siguro ng exhaustion physically at mentally kaya nakatulog siya.

Maliban sa naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang titig ni Chanyeol, naramdaman din niya ang pag-higpit ng yakap nito. Sakto lang na pagmulat nila ay ang pagtama ng mata nila sa isa’t isa at ito na naman ang luha ni Baekhyun na namumuo.

“Shhhh..” bulong ni Chanyeol habang dinadala ang ulo ni Baekhyun palapit sa ilalim ng baba para mayakap niya. “Okay na Gel.. okay na.”

Ilang sandali na puro pag-hikbi ni Baekhyun ang naririnig. Naiinis si Chanyeol sa sarili dahil ang sakit sakit marinig pero parusa siguro ‘yon dahil sa katangahan niya.

“Gel..” hinihimas pa niya ito sa likod.

“Mon..let me explain..” tinaas nito ang ulo mula sa dibdib ni Chanyeol para matingnan siya sa mukha. “P-please”

Agad agad naman tumango si Chanyeol, hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihin na huwag na dahil sekreto lang nila ni Jongdae ‘yon, dito pa nga mismo nanggaling na hayaan si Baekhyun Nigel na magpaliwanag.

At syempre para na rin ‘yon sa ikagagaan ng kalooban ng dalawa.

“Okay ka lang ba?” tinanong muna ito ni Chanyeol, naka-ilang punas na kasi siya ng luha hindi pa rin matapos tapos ang pag-agos.

Baekhyun nodded saka nagsimula, kapareho lang naman ng sinabi ni Jongdae except this time panay ang hingi ng sorry ni Baekhyun dahil hindi agad niya nalaman na nakinig ni Chanyeol ang ilan sa mga sinabi niya.

“Ak-akala ko kasi…akala ko ako lang. Akala ko friendly ka lang talaga o natutuwa ka lang sakin, tapos ako heto na-fall kasi cr-crush naman na talaga kita noon pa.”

Gusto sana matawa ni Chanyeol doon sa friendly daw siya pero umatras bigla laway niya sa huling sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Please Ximon, kung nakinig mo lang lahat ng sinabi ko ..totoo ‘yon.”

“Naniniwala naman ako sayo Gel, sorry kung nag-assume agad ako, kung nagduda ako agad agad.”

Umiling si Baekhyun pero nagpatuloy pa rin si Chanyeol.

“Hindi lang ikaw… that time sa balcony, remember it? Doon pa lang hulog na ko sa’yo e”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol nang makita na namula ang pisngi ni Baekhyun.

“Gel, hihingi din ako ng sorry dahil sa mga sinabi ko to think na ako mismo hindi nagpakalalaki para tanungin ka kung pumapayag ka ba na higit to sa pagkakaibigan. I’m sorry dahil na rin sa masasamang sinabi ko.. Gel kun-“

Gamit ang isang kamay ay tinakpan ni Baekhyun ang bibig ni Chanyeol.

“Kung papaanong nakinig ka sa’kin sa explanation ko kanina, syempre papatawarin kita. May mali din naman ako.”

“Pakagago ko lang na tinanong pa kita kung ako lang nag-iisip na may relasyon tayo.”

“Mon..” Umiling muli si Baekhyun. “Pareho lang tayong may pagkakamali.”

“Sorry..”

“Sorry din Mon. “

“Sorry kung hindi ako agad nag-confess.” Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun.

“Mon..”

“Tatanungin na kita Baekhyun Nigel Byun..”Bumaba ng kaunti si Chanyeol para makapantay si Baekhyun na nakatagilid din paharap sa kaniya. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Mon..”

Umaasa si Chanyeol

“Gel?”

Ang tagal sumagot.

“Gel?” ulit niya.

“Papayag ba ko na yakapin mo ko dito sa kama mo kung hindi?” nahihiyang sambit ni Baekhyun.

Natawa si Chanyeol at lalong hinigpitan ang yakap sa katabi.

“Ikaw kaya unang yumakap? Tsansing ‘to ha? Wala akong kalabanlaban kanina.”

“Sus. Arte-“

Hindi na lang nakapagpigil si Chanyeol at hinalikan na lang si Baekhyun para happy ending na.

Sakto namang bukas ng pinto, hindi pa nga nakaka-isang minuto na magkalapat ang kanilang mga labi.

/Bwisit/

“Anoo yaaan?” As usual, si Sehun.

At kasunod nito na pumasok ang lima pang kaibigan.

Inalalayan ni Chanyeol ang ulo ni Baekhyun habang ang isang kamay ay nanatiling nakapulupot sa bewang ni Baekhyun ay marahan itong inangat sa ibabaw ng kaniyang katawan at dinala sa kabilang side ng kama bago tinakluban ang mga sarili ng malaking kumot.

“Hoooy!”

“Uiii”

“Thatssss Bawall”

“Hello ..Tita anak nyo po malandi..”

Kaniya kaniyang kantyaw ang mga kaibigan habang nagtatawa lang ang dalawang nasa ilalim ng kumot.

“Hoy. Chanyeol Ximon Park.. ligawan mo muna yan. Hoy Baekhyun Nigel, ‘wag mo munang sagutin yan.” Sigaw ni Jongdae.

“Kami na noh! Pero don’t worry araw araw ko ‘tong liligawan.” Hindi dahil sa malakas ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol kaya natigil ang tropa kung hindi dahil lang talaga sa sinabi nito.

Pati naman si Baekhyun ay natulala lang kay Chanyeol, ginamit naman ng huli ang pagkakataon para muling magawaran ng halik ito.

Hindi naman nagtagal ang napuno pa rin ng kalokohan at mga tanong ang buong kwarto kaya ng maka-tyempo ay tinakas ni Chanyeol ang lalaking pinakamamahal.

“Alam ba nilang andito ka?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Nasa bakanteng kubo sila at nakapalibot ang kaliwang braso sa maliit na lalaking nakasandal sa kaniya, alalay na rin sa jacket na pinatong niya sa katawan nito para hindi mahulog.

“Nila Mom?” saglit itong tumunghay kay Chanyeol para makonpirma “Oo, sabi ko aayusin ko lang.”

“Sorry ulit”

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang kanang kamay ni Chanyeol at pinagsiklop sa sarili niyang mga kamay.

“No. Wala ka naman kasalanan. In fact dapat nga magpa-thank you pa ko. Kung hindi pa din sa mga sinabi mo non hindi ko marerealize..actually, matagal ko na din naman alam na hindi matutuloy ‘yong mga binabalak ko.. Gusto- g-gusto ko lang din makasama ka.”

Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Baekhyun.

“Nakakatawa no, sabi nila Sehun ..Mon dahil Demon pero ikaw pa itong gumagabay sa’kin sa kabutihan.”

“and then according to Jongdae ikaw ‘yong Angel..which is true naman. You somehow pulled me out of darkness.”

Napalingon naman si Baekhyun agad agad. All along akala niya si Chanyeol lang ‘yong nag-si-save sa kaniya. Ngayon lang niya narinig na na-save din niya si Chanyeol.

Ayan na naman ang mga luha niya. Nakakaiyak lang kasi na malaman na hindi mo namamalayan may natutulungan ka na din pala.

Sinong mag-aakala na habang nagkakaibigan sila ay natutulungan na din pala nila ang isa’t isa.

”Ikaw ‘yong malaking pagbabago sa buhay ko na gustong gusto ko mag-stay ng matagal, ngayon, bukas at habambuhay.” Ani ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig lang kay Baekhyun.

“At sa kagustuhan ko na naman makuha atensyon ng mga magulang ko, atensyon mo na pala nakuha ko.”

“Tumatapang ka ha.” Loko ni Chanyeol. “Alam mo bang wala din naman sa isip ko na tulungan ka sa plano mo.”

“What?!…” tumayo si Baekhyun at namewang sa harap ni Chanyeol na ikinatawa lang nito.

Inalis ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun at pinalit ang kamay niya sabay hapit dito para mayakap.

“Wala naman sa plano..pero heto na tayo..”

Sumang-ayon naman si Baekhyun kasi totoo.

“Wala naman sa plano..”

*~*~*~*~*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kasi umabot ka dito <3 
> 
> Playlist : 
> 
> >> Maselang Bahaghari - Eraserheads  
> >> Tadhanda - Up Dharma Down  
> >> Imahinasyon - TJ Monterde  
> >> Pag-ibig -Spongecola  
> >> Ligaw - Moonstar88  
> >> Ano bang meron - Rayt Carreon  
> >> Deadma - Rockstedy  
> >> Elisi - Rivermaya  
> >> Di makatulog - SUD  
> >> Hanggang dito na lang - Jimmy Bondoc  
> >> Ok lang ako - Parokya Ni Edgar  
> >> Bumalik ka na sa akin - Silent Sanctuary  
> >> Demonyo - Juan Karlos


End file.
